It All Started Just Like That
by keishinigami
Summary: Ever wondered what it’s like if Kumiko Yamaguchi was in the same age as Shin Sawada? FINISHED.
1. the student exchange program

**A/N: In this story, I made some changes like Kurogin High being an all-girls' school, and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen. I do not own Gokusen's characters like Shin and Kumiko. I do own some extra characters though.**

**Summary: Ever wondered what it's like if Kumiko Yamaguchi was in the same age as Shin Sawada?**

* * *

**IT ALL STARTED JUST LIKE THAT**

Chapter 1

The first day of the school year at Kurogin High came. Yamaguchi Kumiko was now on her third year in high school and she's excited and sad at the same time. Excited, because this was going to be another year for her and sad, because this was now going to be her last year there.

As she entered the school grounds, she saw the students all gathered at the school hall. She looked at her watch.

"Great. This is the first day of school and I'm late,", she told herself.

Kumiko made her way inside. Mrs. Yokohama, the principal, was saying something.

"As I was saying a while ago, this year, we will be having a student-exchange program for the third year students. The third-years who will get ninety percent on the student-exchange exam will spend three months of their schooling at the very prestigious Shirokin High. I am assuming that all of you know where that school is. So, by tomorrow, all of you graduating students will take the test. No need to fret. The test isn't that hard.", Mrs. Yokohama paused for a while. Then she continued speaking. "So, everyone, may you all have a very meaningful school year. You can now go back to your respective rooms."

"Shirokin High?! What's so prestigious with that all-boy's school?!", Kumiko murmured to herself as she went to find her classroom.

"Kumiko! There you are!", Shizuka, Kumiko's best friend, called her from afar.

"Hey. How do you do?", Kumiko asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I was very happy. Not until I heard Mrs. Yokohama's announcement."

"Oh come on, Kumiko! That was a very good idea! An all-girls' school like Kurogin interacting with an all-boys' school like Shirokin. Lovely. Just lovely. And imagine, if I'm one of those students who will be part of that program, I can meet a lot of handsome and intelligent guys!", Shizuka said, screaming.

Kumiko said nothing and just faked a smile on her friend instead as they headed to their classroom.

* * *

The next day, Shizuka was very worried in getting a ninety percent on the student-exchange test while Kumiko was just acting so cool.

"Hey. Don't you want to be part of this program?", Shizuka asked her.

"No.", she answered without second thought.

"But Kumiko, this is really a great opportunity ---"

"To what? To meet 'a lot of handsome and intelligent guys'?", Kumiko said, quoting Shizuka's words.

"What else?"

"Lame."

The bell rang. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Nakamura, entered the room.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna.", Ms. Nakamura greeted her students.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ms. Nakamura.", the students greeted her back.

"So today, you will be taking the student-exchange test. Don't worry, it's not that hard.", she told the class as she distributed the test papers.

"The test is only good for one hour. No cheating. If I see anybody do that, I will rip that paper of yours! Begin."

The students started taking the test. It was hard for others but easy for some and for Kumiko.

"Fun bonus. What is your favorite anime and why?", Kumiko read the fun bonus question.

"O'course it's Gokusen because it's great. It has moral lessons on friendship and life.", she said as she wrote the answers on her paper.

After writing the last letter, the bell rang.

"Ok, guys. Time's up. Pass your papers. At the count of five, all papers must be in.", Ms. Nakamura instructed the students.


	2. the top four

Thanks to Obsidian Tigress and to FS.Rain for the review they gave on the first chapter and thanks in advance to those people who are going to read and review this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"All of your test papers were already checked and I now have the results on who shall be part of the student-exchange program. In this class, there were three people who got a ninety percent and above, and I will now tell you who those people are.", Ms. Nakamura told her class one day.

"Kumiko…", Shizuka called Kumiko.

"What?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be part of the program.", Shizuka said.

"Why not?"

"I just feel it."

"Don't worry. Who knows?", Kumiko told her friend.

Ms. Nakamura started telling the class the names of the students who got at least ninety-percent on the test.

"The first student got a ninety one. It's Fujiwara."

The students applauded.

"It's not a surprise anymore. Fujiwara's the brightest here in class", Kumiko muttered to herself.

"The second also got a ninety-one and it's Takamura.", Ms. Nakamura continued. "Then, the last one…", she paused.

"Kumiko. I'll never be part of this. Really.", Shizuka said.

"What if that's you?", Kumiko asked.

"Impossible."

Ms. Nakamura looked at Shizuka. Then she smiled.

"It's you, dear... Shizuka got a ninety five!"

The class applauded once again.

Shizuka was very happy of what she's heard and can't believe that she's part of the program.

"You heard that, Kumiko? I'm part of this!", she exclaimed.

"I heard it clearly. I'm very proud of you.", Kumiko smiled at her friend.

Then Shizuka began to pout.

"Why? What's the problem?", Kumiko asked.

"You're not part of this? We're not going to be together at Shirokin?"

"Well, I'm not really interested in this program so ---", before Kumiko even finished her sentence, Ms. Nakamura spoke again.

"Wait! I didn't see this…"

The students looked at her anxiously.

"There's a student who got a ninety-nine!"

The students looked at each other. Then at Ms. Nakamura.

"Kumiko?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"You're going to Shirokin, too!", Ms. Nakamura said happily.

"Really.", Kumiko said dully.

"Yes, dear."

Shizuka shrieked.

"Kumiko! I'm so happy! We will spend three months in Shirokin High! Together!"

"Yes, Shizuka. Together.",Kumiko replied.

* * *

The day of the students' departure for Shirokin arrived.

_Rriiing! Rriiing! Rriiing!_

Kumiko's alarm clock rang.

"Why is that ringing? Is there an event today?", she asked herself sleepily.

Kumiko stopped the alarm and continued to sleep.

"Kumiko…"

She heard someone called her but pretended she didn't.

"Kumiko… you must wake up now."

She then realized who that voice was.

"Grandpa?"

"Wake up now, my mago."

"But why?"

"You're leaving for Shirokin. Have you forgotten it?"

"Oh. Shirokin…", she said and fell asleep again.

Ryuichiro Kuroda, Kumiko's grandfather, let out a silent laugh.

"What's with you? Aren't you going?"

Kumiko yawned, scratched her head, stretched her arms, and stood up.

After an hour, she was about to leave.

"It is going to be three months. And three months away with my granddaughter is such a long time. You take care, eh, Kumiko?", her grandfather told her.

"Yes, ojiisan. I will.", she answered as she hugged her grandpa.

"Ojou. We will miss you.", Tetsu told his boss.

"Yes, boss. He is right.", Minoru agreed.

"Don't you worry, guys. It's just three months. I'll call you everyday.", Kumiko assured them.

"Better go, Kumiko, or else you'll be late."

"Yes ojii. I'll go now.", she said as she hugged her grandfather once more, and then left.

* * *

Kumiko arrived just on time in school.

"Kumiko!", Shizuka waved at her.

"Hey!"

"Just on time!", Shizuka smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks heavens.", Kumiko answered.

"Calling the attention of everyone!", the principal said.

"Now, we'll be leaving for Shirokin. I'm glad for every one of you. I think everybody's here already? Are we ready to leave now?"

After confirming that they were all complete, everyone went inside their bus and headed their way to 'the very prestigious Shirokin High', according to Mrs. Yokohama.


	3. shirokin high

Chapter 3

At last, the Kurogin teachers and students arrived at Shirokin.

Shirokin High is an all-boys boarding school located far away from Kurogin High. It is a very big school, at least three times bigger than Kurogin. Its gates are high and it looked more of a resort than of a school. It would take you five minutes before you finally reach the high school building itself.

"Welcome, welcome." Shirokin's principal, Mr. Sato, welcomed them.

"Thank you, Mr. Sato." Mrs. Yokohama replied.

"A pleasure to have you all here. Come. Come inside." he said as he led them inside their school hall.

Students were gathered inside. There, they saw a welcome banner for them and food were placed in a long table at one corner of the hall.

"Take a seat. Take a seat." Mr. Sato instructed the visitors. Then, he cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Kurogin High's teachers and students... We were very glad to have you here in our school. I hope we can all get along well, especially the students, since you will be spending three months together."

Some whined while others cheered.

Mr. Sato cleared his throat once again. "Guests… well, you shouldn't be called guests. You should feel very well at home here. Alright, alright. We prepared a small feast so all of you may now eat. Come on. Don't be shy. Enjoy."

After the principal said that, people started eating and having fun with the small feast prepared for the Kurogin people.

"Kumiko! I'm really glad to be here. Shirokin is such a beautiful school!" Shizuka said as they walked to get some food.

* * *

Kumiko looked around.

"Yeah. But is this place really designed to be a school?" Kumiko asked.

"I don't think so.", Shizuka laughed. "Oh. How I wish Kurogin is like this, too!"

"You wish." Kumiko replied as she bumped into a guy.

"Hey! Will you watch where you're going?!" the guy said.

"Maybe it's you who should watch dude." Kumiko told the guy.

The guy didn't say anything, just looked at her, and then left.

"Oh my God, Kumiko! He's so kawaii!" Shizuka said to her friend.

"Kawaii?! Hey?! Shizuka? Are you blind?"

"No, I'm not. It's you who's blind, my dear friend. His red hair is just so perfect!"

Kumiko didn't answer back.

"Kumiko?! Why are you like that?"

"Why?" she asked Shizuka teasingly.

"Come on! Let's get some food now!", Shizuka just said.

* * *

The Kurogin students' first day of school at Shirokin came. Shizuka was put in class 3-C while Kumiko was in class 3-D.

"Kumiko, ganbatte on your first day of studying here!" Shizuka told her.

"Yeah. Ganbatte to you, too, Shizuka." Kumiko answered back.

The two separated ways. Kumiko stopped outside her room.

"Class 3-D." she read the sign at the door slowly.

Kumiko inhaled deeply. "You can do this Yamaguchi Kumiko. Fighto-o!" she told herself and then entered the room.

Inside, Kumiko saw students behaving like monkeys that were freed from their cages. Some were playing rough games, some were playing instruments, some were just shouting and making noise and someone was sleeping. The sleeping guy was a red-haired one and he looked familiar to Kumiko. Then suddenly, Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Him?! That's the guy who bumped me!" she told herself after seeing the sleeping guy. "I'm so lucky. Dammit." Kumiko said sarcastically.

Then, the door creaked. Came inside was a teacher.

"Ohayou!" the teacher greeted.

Nobody answered her back. Everyone was continuing what they were doing.

"I said ohayou!" the teacher shouted once again.

Kumiko sighed and greeted the teacher back. "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!"

Everyone was alarmed by Kumiko's voice.

"A girl's voice?" someone asked.

Everybody looked around.

"Huh!" the guy whom Kumiko bumped at the school hall said. "What are you doing here? Kurogin girl?" she asked Kumiko.

"She's your classmate." Their teacher told them. "For three months."

Everybody made a sound of disagreement.

"Alright. Settle down now, class.", she commanded her students but nobody really seemed to care.

The teacher looked at Kumiko.

"I'm sorry, dear." she said.

"It's alright." Kumiko smiled at her and looked around the classroom. "Disrespectful students." She whispered.

"By the way, I'm Ms. Suzuki and you are Kumiko, right?" the teacher asked her.

"Yes. I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko." She said with a smile.

Then, Kumiko noticed that something was thrown at her. Without looking at her back, she caught a crumpled paper. She knew at once the person who attempted to throw the paper at her. She looked at the red-haired guy.

The guy just smirked.


	4. shin sawada

Chapter 4

All of their classes have already ended. Kumiko met Shizuka at a corridor.

"Hey. How's the day?" Kumiko asked Shizuka.

"Well, it's fine. My class was cool, you know. My classmates were fun to be with. The guys were all handsome! Oh my God. Especially my seatmate, Hirazawa! He's such a bishounen, Kumiko! I love him! How about you? How's 3-D?"

Kumiko let out a deep breath. "I can't believe that the students there were like... monkeys." she answered.

"Monkeys?"

"Yes. Monkeys. They were such rude students."

"Rude?"

"Yah. Really. They were such rude, disrespectful students, Shizuka. I'm so lucky to be there." Kumiko said, in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll get along with them. This is just the first day." Shizuka said to Kumiko.

"But –" even before Kumiko could finish what she was saying, someone interrupted her.

"Well, well, well. Look, guys. Our classmate is here!" a purple headed guy that was a class 3-D student told his friends.

Every one of them looked at her. The group was composed of four guys. The one who talked was a purple headed one. With him was a blondie. The other one was wearing a cap, and the last one was a big, fat guy.

"What do you want?" Kumiko asked them calmly.

"You know what we want from you?" The blondie asked her sheepishly.

"We want ya outta our class!" the fat guy said.

"Is that all?" Kumiko asked them. "What else do you want?"

None of them answered her. Instead, they greeted a guy that was walking to their direction.

"Shin!" the one with the cap called him.

The guy was the red-haired one that bumped Kumiko upon their arrival at Shirokin and he was also the guy who threw a paper at her.

"Shin… so that's his name, eh?" Kumiko asked herself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Well, we're just making friends with them." The purple-headed guy replied.

Shizuka was afraid of them but with Kumiko, they were just nothing. Bullies that was not scary at all.

Shin looked at Kumiko. Then at his classmates.

"C'mon. Let's go." He told them.

"See ya tomorrow pigtailed girl!" the one with the cap said.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed. Kumiko already knew all her classmates. She already knew the names of Shin's friends who first bullied her. The purple-haired guy was Uchiyama, the one with the cap was Noda, the blondie was Minami and the fat one was Kuma. She still hasn't gotten along with them though.

In their history class one afternoon, as usual, all of the guys were fooling around until the teacher came inside.

"Konnichiwa minna!" the teacher, Mr. Takahashi said.

Since Mr. Takahashi was a strict professor, they hurriedly went to their seats and greeted him in a dull way.

"Konnichiwa Mr. Takahashi." Everyone said.

"So today, I will discuss to you your project for the first quarter."

Everyone moaned.

"Project? What the?" Somebody muttered.

"So here it goes. First, I want you to get a pair."

Everyone looked for a pair. Because Kumiko wasn't close to anyone, she just waited if there was someone who doesn't have a pair yet.

Mr. Takahashi asked "Does every one of you have a pair now?"

Kumiko raised her hand. "I don't have a pair yet, sensei."

"Sawada, pair up with Kumiko." The teacher said to Shin.

Shin shrugged and went to sit beside Kumiko.

The teacher continued to speak. "You must compose a song regarding of what you have learned so far. Of course, when I say a song, it must be complete with lyrics, and sound. Obviously."

He paused for a while and continued. "I will give you three weeks for this project."

Everyone moaned for the second time.

"Three weeks are enough, students. You ought not to complain."

"But sir, we have a lot of things to do!" a student said.

"No excuses, Kato."

Mr. Takahashi paused again then he cleared his throat.

"As I've said, I will give you three weeks to do that. No excuses. Now, let us continue our lesson. Where did we stop last time?"

"With Shin as a pair, I don't know how we can manage to do this project?" Kumiko said to herself and sighed.

On their dismissal, Kumiko saw Shin and his pals walking.

* * *

"I must do this. It's now or never." She told herself. "Shin!" she called.

Shin and his friends stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Shin asked.

"When are we gonna do our project?"

"Can't you do it alone?" Minami asked her.

"It's a pair work! We should both do it."

Shin's friends laughed at her.

"On Saturday. Around 10 am. We do it at the canteen benches." Shin told her.

His pals were kind of shocked. They thought Shin would just tell her to do it alone but he did not.

"It's a deal." Kumiko said to him.

"Or rather, 'it's a date'" Uchi said, teasing and they all laughed hard.

Kumiko ignored them and just walked away.

* * *

Saturday came. It was already 10 when Kumiko arrived at the canteen benches but Shin was not there.

"Is he going to come?" she asked herself then sat on a bench, and waited.

* * *

**Chean:) Thanks for reading all my stories! Haha. Hugs.**


	5. the history project

**Again, thank you to those who reviewed and are still continuing to read this story. Thanks also to the ones who will be reading and reviewing this story in the future. (:**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kumiko waited for Shin. Thirty minutes have passed but he still didn't show up.

She let out a deep breath. "Why did I expect that a guy like him will help in our project? Of course he will not."

She looked around but Shin was really nowhere in sight so she decided to go back to their dormitory.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Shin and Kuma's room, the boys were busy playing a video game while Shin was still asleep.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm now going to win!" Uchi shouted.

"No! You don't have a chance on me, Uchiyama!" Minami said to him.

Then, after about five minutes, Shin already woke up.

"Mornin' Shin-chan." Kuma greeted.

"Mornin'." He replied.

"How's sleep?" Noda asked him.

"'Twas fine."

"Dreamt of a beautiful girl, Shin?" Minami teased him.

Shin didn't answer.

"Oh well. C'mon now! Get up! Get up! I'm now going to beat you in this video game! Remember? We're not done yet!" Uchi said to him, excitedly.

"Don't be too excited, dude. Will you first lemme eat my breakfast?" he said and then looked at the clock.

_10:51 am._

"Oh darn." He told himself, remembering his deal with Kumiko. He hurriedly got up on his bed, went to the comfort room, washed his face and brushed his teeth. After, he changed his clothes fast and went out without even telling his friends where he was going.

"What happened to him?" Kuma asked the guys.

"Dunno. Maybe he has a date." Uchi said with a big grin.

"Oh!" Noda said and laughed.

"Why?" they all asked curiously.

"Don't you remember? He and Kumiko have a date today on the canteen benches!" he smirked.

"Oh!" every one of them said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Shin arrived at their meeting place but didn't see Kumiko.

"Of course she's gone. She won't wait that long." he said and shrugged.

* * *

Monday came. Kumiko entered their classroom, seeing the usual thing: boys doing crazy stuff around. Shin saw Kumiko and went to speak with her.

"Hey."

"What do you need?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, did you go last Saturday?"

"I did not." she lied. "Did you?"

Shin let out a deep breath. "Uh… yes, I did." he said.

"What time?"

"Uh… exactly 10am." Shin, too, told her a lie.

Kumiko raised her eyebrows. Of course she knew that Shin was just making a story.

"Uh, when are we going start?" he asked.

"I have already started." She told him.

"Huh? I thought you did not come? How did you start? Wh -- when? Wh -- why?"

Kumiko scoffed. "Know what, I did go at the canteen benches where we're supposed to meet. I arrived there at around 10am. You're the one who didn't arrive, Shin Sawada." She halted for a while and continued. "How stupid of me to wait there and expect you're coming."

Kumiko was now holding her anger.

"Look. I'm sorry. I did arrive but –"

"But what?"

"I was late and you weren't there already. So now, I'll make it up to you. When will we continue to do the project?"

Kumiko looked at him, still holding her anger. "Same day, same time, same place." She said. "And I hope you're coming… on time."

* * *

The next Saturday, Kumiko and Shin both arrived at the canteen benches on time.

"There you are." Kumiko said.

"So, what have you done already?" Shin asked.

"Oh well. I have done the lyrics."

"May I see?"

"Here."

Shin read the lyrics Kumiko made. After, he gave it back to her and said, "Good."

"So now, we should put music on this. Do you have any idea or what?"

"I don't have any idea." He answered.

"Oh. Me too. I can't think of any idea." Kumiko told him.

"We can always ask for help." Shin said, calmly.

"With whom?"

"Come on!" Shin said as he stood up.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

Shin didn't answer. He just continued walking. Kumiko followed without any word.

That Saturday, the students were allowed to go out of Shirokin High so Shin decided to go out and ask for help to someone he knows.

"Where are we going?" Kumiko asked once again.

"At my sister's school." He answered.

"Why?"

"I told you, we can always ask for help."

"Then?"

"Will you please stop asking anything?" Shin said, annoyed.

"Ok, ok. I'll shut my mouth." She said and they continued walking.

* * *

They have arrived at Shin's sister's school. They went at the dormitory area and looked for his sister's room. Shin knocked on the door. A girl, which looked younger than them, opened it.

"Hey!" the girl greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Need help." Shin answered.

"Oh. Is that so? Uhm… who is she?" she asked, referring to Kumiko.

"A classmate of mine."

"A classmate of yours? But Shirokin's an all boy's school right?"

"Will you just stop asking?"

"Maybe she's your girlfriend?" she teased.

Shin just looked at her.

The girl just laughed. "Sorry for that." She said to Kumiko. "I'm Natsumi. Shin's younger sister."

"Oh, hi. I'm Kumiko. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too… Oh well. What help do you need?" Natsumi said, facing Shin.

"I know how great you are with stuffs like this so can you put music to this lyrics?"

Natsumi looked at the lyrics. "Hmm. A project. Let' see…"

* * *

They spent the whole day doing their project with Natsumi's help. After they have finished, Shin and Kumiko agreed that they need to go back at Shirokin already.

"Thanks for the big help, Natsumi." Kumiko said.

"No problem. When I need help, Shin's always there to help me so whenever Shin needs help, I'm always there for him." Natsumi replied. "But wait, Kumiko."

"What?"

"Are really just an exchange student? Are you not his girlfriend?"

Kumiko and Shin's faces instantly blushed.

"We're really not an item, Natsumi." Kumiko told her.

"But you look cute together!" she teased them. "You two are even blushing!"

"Stop it." Shin said. "We're going now."

"Ok, ok. Take care!" Natsumi said while waving at the two of them.

* * *

Kumiko and Shin were still a bit far away from Shirokin when the rain poured.

"What the?!" Shin said.

"There! A waiting shed!" Kumiko told Shin.

They went to the waiting shed near them.

"Oh no. How will we go home now? The rain's too hard and we don't even have an umbrella!"

"I'll try to contact the guys." Shin said to her.

Shin looked for his cell phone but it wasn't in his pockets.

"Oh. I remember. I forgot my phone at the dormitory. Do you have yours?"

"God. I left it at the dormitory, too!" Kumiko said in a worried voice.

"Damn! What now?" Shin said. He sighed. "We couldn't do anything. We just have to wait until the rain stops."


	6. waiting for the rain to stop

Chapter 6

The two stayed at the waiting shed without talking to each other. Then suddenly, it went cold. Shin saw Kumiko shivering.

"You're cold." He said.

"Uh, not really." Kumiko denied.

"But you're shivering. Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm ok."

Shin wasn't satisfied with Kumiko's answer. _She's cold. Of course she's not ok._ He thought. _But hey? Why am I concerned? Why can't I stand to see her shivering like that?_ She looked at Kumiko. _But of course. Who can stand someone almost freezing to death? That person doesn't have a life. _She glanced at Kumiko once more. _If only I can do anything._

After a while, it got colder and Kumiko shivered more.

Then suddenly, Shin removed his shirt and gave it to Kumiko. "Here. Take this."

"Huh? Why? What am I gonna do with your shirt? Pu – put it back. Do you want to get sick?"

"You'll need this more."

"No. I'm ok." Kumiko assured him.

"Even if you refused, I won't wear this back."

"Tha – thank you." She couldn't do anything but to accept the shirt and put it on her. _What's with this guy?_ She thought. _Before, what he only did was to annoy me. But now, he acts so kind. He even sacrificed himself for my sake._

An hour has passed and the rain already stopped.

"We can go now." Shin said to Kumiko.

"Here." Kumiko said as she removed Shin's shirt into her and gave it back to him. "Thank you."

Shin didn't answer her and began to walk. "Come on now. Before they worry about us."

It took them a while before they got back at Shirokin.

"Here we are." Kumiko said.

Shin ignored her and headed to his dormitory.

"Such a snob." Kumiko said to herself as she, too, headed to her dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Kumiko and Shizuka were hanging out with their fellow Kurogin classmates when they saw Ms. Tanaka, the school nurse, carrying loads of things. She went to the girls' direction and asked them if one could help her carry those to the clinic. Kumiko volunteered so she went to the clinic with the nurse. 

Inside, Kumiko saw Shin's friends gathered around one of the clinic's beds. _Who's there? _She thought.

"Ok, Kumiko, dear." Ms. Tanaka said. "You could just put them here."

Kumiko followed what Ms. Tanaka said and put the stuffs on the desk.

"Thank you. You may now leave." The nurse said.

Kumiko smiled back. She was already outside the clinic when she heard what Ms. Tanaka said.

"Boys, how's Shin now?"

"Shin?" she asked herself. She went inside the clinic again and to the clinic beds. There she saw Shin lying on the bed, sleeping.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"He has flu." Ms. Tanaka replied.

Then, Kumiko remembered the night before when Shin lent her his shirt.

_I told you. You'll be sick._ She thought, worriedly.

"Is he ok now?"

Every one of them looked at him.

"I don't think so, dear." Ms. Tanaka answered. "Please excuse me, students. I have something to do over there." She said as she went to her desk.

Kuma suddenly stood up. "Hey guys, I forgot, we have a tutorial today!"

The boys looked at the clock.

"Damn that tutorial!" Uchi said.

"Oh! Come on now! Professor Watanabe will be mad at us if we're late!" Noda exclaimed.

The boys went outside leaving Kumiko there. Kumiko sat on a chair beside Shin and observed him.

_Red hair… red lips…_

Then, Shin opened his eyes. Kumiko hurriedly set her eyes on a different direction.

"Kumiko?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" Kumiko started her sentence thinking of words to say. "Uh… nothing. Ah… I'm about to leave now. Yah. Right. Get well soon." She said as she stood up and left.

Shin didn't say anything and just shrugged instead.

* * *

Shin was absent for three days. He went back the next Thursday. It was lunch that time when he turned up. 

"Shin!" Kuma said.

"Hey pal! What's up?" Noda greeted.

"You're so early for tomorrow, huh?" Minami teased.

Shin ignored them when he saw Kumiko. Uchi noticed that Shin glanced at her so he asked, "Shin, will you answer me?"

"What?'

"Do you have a thing for Kumiko?"

"Huh! What are you talking about? Of course not!" Shin said but it was obvious that he was blushing.

"Pal! You're blushing!" Minami said.

The four burst out laughing but Shin just ignored them once again.

He glanced once more at Kumiko. _That pig-tailed girl? _He said and smiled.


	7. at the mall

Chapter 7

Friday afternoons were always fun because Shirokin students could go outside their school after class.

Kumiko and Shizuka decided to hang-out at a mall near the boarding school.

"Wow. I love this mall. It's a nice place." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, indeed it is." Kumiko answered.

They went inside several stores. Though they couldn't buy everything they wanted, they were contented of just looking around. Suddenly, Shizuka felt the need to go to the comfort room.

"Hey, Kumiko. Can I leave you here for a while? I'll just have to go to the ladies' room."

"Sure. Go on. I'll wait for you here." Kumiko told her.

While waiting for Shizuka, Kumiko went to a takuyaki stand and bought a takuyaki. She then remembered Tetsu and Minoru. The two have a takuyaki stand near Kurogin High and after school, Kumiko always go there.

"Oh… I miss them so much. And grandpa… I hope he's fine." She told herself.

She was eating the food she bought when a group of guys from another school stopped in front of her.

"Hi." Someone with a brown hair that has a scar on his face said.

"You're pretty. Can I have your number?" a guy with a long black hair tied in a ponytail added. "By the way, I'm Watanabe." He said as he extended his right hand to Kumiko but she ignored him.

"Oh, dude! She ignored you!" a blondie with a green highlight on his hair told Watanabe. "She doesn't like you. Maybe she likes me!" he laughed.

Watanabe was pissed by what the blondie said. He was about to punch him when Kumiko interrupted by saying, "I pity people like you."

Watanabe forgot what he was about to do when he heard what Kumiko said. "What did you say?!" he asked angrily.

"I said I pity people like you." She said once more in a calm manner, directly into Watanabe's face. "All of you are such pathetic scumbags!"

Watanabe's face flushed. He cannot believe that a small teenage girl like Kumiko said that in front of him and his friends.

"Take it back." He told Kumiko.

"I won't."

"I said take it back!" he was already shouting.

"If I said I won't take it back, I won't!"

Watanabe's eyes widened. He began to lift his arms and attempted to punch Kumiko. But fortunately for Kumiko, she avoided the punch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shin and his pals were also at the mall. They saw Shizuka about to go back where she left Kumiko.

"Hey." Shin said. "Why are you alone? Where's your pig-tailed friend?"

"Don't you ever call her like that?!" Shizuka told him.

"Ok. Ok. But where is she?"

"I left her over there." She said as she pointed to Kumiko's direction from afar. Then suddenly, they saw what was happening.

"What's happening there?" Noda asked curiously.

They went to where Kumiko was and saw clearly what was happening.

"Kumiko!" they all shouted.

Watanabe and his gang were gathered around Kumiko when they heard them call her.

"Well, well, well, who are these people?" Watanabe asked.

"What are you doing to her?" Shin asked him.

"Well, for your information, mate, we are teaching her a lesson."

"You're teaching her a lesson, eh? Then why don't you teach yourselves?!" Shin told him fiercely.

The boys were already hot on each other until they started quarrelling already. People saw what was happening and some even called the security guards of the mall to stop them.

* * *

"I can't believe you have done such humiliation." Mr. Sato told Shin and his friends that night inside his office.

"But sir –" Uchi tried to reason out but Mr. Sato cut him.

"No 'buts' Mr. Uchiyama."

The door opened abruptly. It was Kumiko.

"Konbanwa, Mr. Sato."

"What are you doing here, Ms. Yamaguchi?" the principal asked her.

"I should be here too." She said.

"No, Kumiko! You don't have anything to do with this!" Shin chimed in.

"But because of me, you fought with Watanabe and his gang. And because of that, you're here!" Kumiko insisted.

"Is what this lady saying true?" Mr. Sato asked them.

"No, sir."Shin lied.

_Why are you doing this? _Kumiko thought.

"Really? But why is she telling these things?" Mr. Sato asked once more.

"Because I have something to with this!" Kumiko demanded.

Mr. Sato was already confused. "I don't know whom will I believe, children." He said. "Ms. Yamaguchi?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to your dormitory now." He ordered.

"But I can't." she persisted with a small voice.

"You're such a demanding kid, aren't you?" he said with a laugh.

Kumiko looked at Shin. Then to Noda, Kuma, Uchi, and to Minami.

"No, sir. I won't go back at my dormitory. I must stay here. If you give them detention, you must give me detention, too. If you suspend them, you must suspend me also. I'm not leaving." She said in a stern voice.

"Kumiko..." Shin whispered.


	8. the diary

Chapter 8

"Why do you have to do this?" Shin asked Kumiko as they arranged the library books the next day.

"The what?"

"This. If you didn't insist that you too should be getting a detention, then you shouldn't be staying here in the library and arranging these old books."

"You know, it's really unfair if I'm not here and you five were the only ones who got a detention. I have something to do with the fight so this is just right."

Shin didn't reply. Suddenly, Kumiko asked him, "How about you? Why did you have to do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you keep on insisting that I didn't have something to do of what happen at the mall even if you know that I have?"

"To let you out of this."Shin answered.

"To let me out of this?" Kumiko repeated.

"They would never know if you had just kept your mouth shut. You're an idiot, you know." He told her and stood up to move at the next shelf.

_To let you out of this…_ Those words just kept on repeating inside Kumiko's head. _To let me out of this? Ha! Why do you want me to be out of this? It's not me who's idiot, Shin Sawada. It's you. _Kumiko thought.

* * *

After their library work, they were commanded to clean the school hall.

"Why do we have to clean this hall?" Uchi ranted.

"Stop ranting, Uchi. We're stuck in this situation and we couldn't do anything about it." Noda told him.

"Damn!"

Suddenly, Minami called them from inside the stockroom.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

They all went to the stockroom where Minami was.

"Why? What's the problem?" Kuma asked him.

"There's no problem. But look, I found this." Minami said, referring to an old notebook.

"What's with that old notebook?" Uchi asked him curiously.

"This was the diary of Mr. Ito when he was younger! I don't know how it got here but this is his!"

Their faces lit up. Mr. Ito was their Music teacher and a lot of students love to make fun of him.

"Hurry! Open it!" Noda instructed Minami excitedly.

Minami opened the first page.

_ITO'S DIARY._

That was all it said but the boys couldn't help laughing.

They turned to the next page and it was a blank page. They flipped until the tenth page but there was nothing written in there.

"Trash!" Minami said. "There's nothing in here!"

He began to throw the diary. Then, Kumiko noticed that there was something written at the middle of the notebook.

"Hey. Here's what we are looking for." She told them.

Everyone grimaced as they began to read what was written.

_I remember everything clearly._

_September 5__th__ of 1963. It was around 5 pm in the afternoon when the exchange students from Kurogin arrived._

The boys glared at Kumiko.

"What?" she asked.

"So, Kurogin always loved to go here in Shirokin even then, huh?" Kuma told her.

Kumiko just gave him a smug face. Then, they continued reading the diary despite of its disgusting old smell.

_I never wanted Kurogin girls. They were just pissing me off._

"See, Kumiko, even Ito thinks Kurogin girls are so annoying." Minami said.

"What do you think of yourselves, Shirokin boys?" Kumiko answered him.

"Alright, alright, no more side comments please. Reserve that for later. I really want to finish this right away. I'm curious about the jerk's life, you know." Uchi told them.

They all roared into laughter and continued reading.

_September 8__th__ of 1963. The girls were distributed into different sections and a girl named Aya Yamamoto was put into ours._

"Aya Yamamoto?! That's Ito's wife right?" Kuma asked them.

"Wow. What a love story." Minami said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's continue reading this now." Shin told them.

_Among the Kurogin girls who were there, it's Aya that I didn't want the most. I don't know why. I just didn't like the way she tied her hair in pigtails._

Shin looked at Kumiko. _Pig-tailed girl. _He thought and cackled.

_Days passed and we became close to each other. _

_December 1__st__ of 1963. It was time for them to go home. We said goodbye to each other. It was hard to accept. Especially because I already had feelings for her while she's in Shirokin. Days passed again and we lose our communication. I learned to live without her. Little did I know that I would meet her again and that was in the 1__st__ of September in the year 1969. I fell in love with her again._

_December 10__th__ of 1969. I told her how much I love her. I asked if I could court her. She said I may._

_March 15__th__ of 1970. We became an item. I was truly in love with Aya. With my heart and soul._

_June 15__th__ of 1973. I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Oh, God. I was the happiest man alive!_

_June 15__th __of 1975. Today. The same month and day when I asked her to marry me. Today's our wedding day. And finally, she's really mine now._

_Oh how I love you, dear._

Minami closed the notebook.

"Oh. How sweet." Kumiko said, teary-eyed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Kumiko! Are you crying?" Uchi asked her.

"No, I'm not." She said, trying to hide the tears.

All of them cracked up.

"I didn't know that you have a soft spot for things like this, huh?" Shin nagged her.

All of a sudden, Mr. Sato appeared inside the stockroom. Everyone stood up to their surprise. He raised his eyeglasses.

"So, aren't you kids supposed to be cleaning the school hall?" he asked them with a grim face.

"We – we're sorry, sir." Kumiko apologized.

"Now, continue your work." The principal said.

The six continued to clean the hall. Mr. Sato was left inside the stockroom when he saw the diary.

_Hmm? What is this… _he thought as he reached for the notebook and read it there.


	9. goodbye, shirokin

Chapter 9

Because of their detention, Kumiko got close with Shin and his buddies. But they could not erase the fact that their closeness may somewhat lead to a closure.

The night before the exchange students' departure for Kurogin, the Shirokin staffs held a farewell party for them.

"You know, it is such a wonderful pleasure to be here in Shirokin High." Mrs. Yokohama said in her speech. "I know that the Kurogin students learned a lot in their stay. And they have made friends. But three months have already passed and tomorrow morning we'll be going back to Kurogin already. Staying here is such a nice experience and I know that my students will never forget what they had here." She paused for a while then ended her sentence. "That's all, thank you."

After Mrs. Yokohama's speech, Mr. Sato was next. He told them how glad they were to have Kurogin students in their school. After, he told them that they could start eating and partying. Loud music was played.

* * *

"Hey." Shin called Kumiko's attention when Kuma and the rest went to get some food.

"What?"

"You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

The two didn't know what to say next so they just sat there silently. After a couple of moments, Shin spoke again.

"Know what, I'll be missing you somehow."

"Somehow?' Kumiko snickered.

"Yeah, somehow." He said.

"I'll be missing you too. Somehow." She said with a small laugh.

Their friends suddenly broke into their conversation.

"Here, here, here, we've got some food!" Shizuka said.

"Alright! Let's eat now!" Kumiko cried.

As they eat, Shin couldn't help looking at Kumiko.

_This weird pig-tailed girl with eyeglasses… Who knows? Maybe after tonight, I'll never be seeing her again. _He sighed.

* * *

It was 12 am when they all finally decided to call it a night. Everybody went back to their respective dormitories.

"So, bye now." Uchi told them.

"Oyasumi!" Kumiko and Shizuka said to the guys.

"Amaiyume!" they all said to each other.

As the boys walked to their dormitory, Kuma noticed Shin's silence.

"Hey Shin! Got a problem?" he asked.

"Huh? I – I don't have a problem." He said while faking a smile.

"But why are you so quiet, huh?" Uchi asked.

"Shin's always quiet." Noda said.

"Yeah, he's right. We're friends since we were kids. You all know that I am always this quiet." Shin told them.

"Yeah, yeah. You have a point there, pal." Minami said.

But Kuma wasn't convinced. He's Shin's closest friend among them and he could see from his eyes that something was wrong.

* * *

All of the lights in Shirokin were already turned off, including Shin and Kuma's room. Kuma eventually dozed off to sleep, leaving Shin still awake.

He looked at the window from his bed. The moon was so bright. The surrounding was so quiet and all he could hear was the sound of the crickets.

_Why am I feeling this way? I now have this different feeling towards Kumiko. But what is it? _He paused. _She's leaving tomorrow. I don't want to see her go. But why? Why is this bothering me?_

He went to close his eyes. _When I get to wake up this morning, I know she'll be gone and there's a possibility that I may never see her again._

* * *

It was five in the morning when Kumiko and Shizuka woke up.

"Ohayou, Kumiko." Shizuka bid her good morning.

"Morning." She answered in a drowsy voice.

Fujiwara barged inside the room. "Girls, the teachers said we must hurry up now!"

"Ok, ok. We're getting up." Shizuka said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

* * *

After preparing themselves and their things, the Kurogin people were ready to leave. Kumiko, on the other hand, wasn't.

_I have to see those idiots before I go. Please… but how? _She thought.

Her thinking was disturbed by Mrs. Yokohama's voice. "Ok, kids. Hop inside the bus!"

Everyone headed their way inside the bus while Kumiko's still thinking a way of seeing her friends for the last time. But there's really no way she could see them. She let out a deep breath and climbed inside the bus.

The bus started the move.

_Bye Kuma. Bye Uchi and Noda. Bye Minami. _She thought.

"So long, Kumiko"Shin muttered from behind a tree as he saw the bus leave.

"Bye, Shin." Kumiko whispered to herself as the sight of Shirokin High faded away.


	10. i'm your homeroom teacher

Chapter 10

It's been a couple of months since they came back from Shirokin High and it's been three weeks already since Kumiko last heard of Shin. While lying on her bed, she waited for a message from him but there's not even one.

_What happened to him? He told me he will text me everyday. But where is he now? _Kumiko thought, worried.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She hurriedly looked at her phone thinking it was him. Shizuka's name appeared. She pouted. "I thought it was Shin." She said to herself. She replied to Shizuka's message. After, she then remembered Kuma and the others. They don't usually send her a message but they would reply whenever she does.

_Hi Kuma! _She typed on her keypad.

After a few seconds, she received Kuma's reply.

_Yo. _It said.

_How are you guys? _She asked.

_We're fine. How about you? Missing Shin?_ :))

Kumiko frowned._ Oh well. He stopped texting me now. Is he there with you?_

_Didn't Shin tell you?_

Kumiko became confused because of Kuma's reply. _Didn't he tell me what?_

_That he's in America already._

She was surprised of what she has read. "I –in America?!" Kumiko murmured to herself while sending it to Kuma.

_Yes. He went to America three weeks ago._

Kumiko couldn't believe it. _And I thought Kurogin from Shirokin could be that far. _She took a deep breath. _That's why he stopped texting me already. But why? As if there's any difference if he didn't._

_Do you still have any communication with him? She _asked.

_Unfortunately, no._

_Even them? _Kumiko thought. _But why? _She messaged back.

_Imagine how expensive that will be coz he's in America now. ;D And also, he wasn't allowed to use their computer. It's weird. His dad's so strict, you know._

_When is he going to come back?_ She asked him again.

_That we do not know, Kumiko._

After reading it, Kumiko could not control her tears anymore. "Hey! Why are you crying?" she questioned herself. She laid on her bed and wiped her tears with her blanket.

She did not know that her grandfather was looking at her from outside the bedroom door. "My granddaughter… that must be love." He whispered.

* * *

"Alright, ojiisan. I have to go now. This is the first day of school and I don't want to be late." Kumiko told her grandpa one day as she left to go to her work. 

After finishing high school and her education course in Tokyo University, Kumiko was hired to be a teacher in her old school, Kurogin High. She's been teaching for two years already and those two years wasn't that hard for her.

The first day of her third year on her work as a teacher in Kurogin came. Kurogin already wasn't just an all girls' school anymore but it was now a co-ed high school. Mrs. Yokohama retired on Kumiko's first year of teaching and Mr. Sawatari, the former vice-principal already took her position.

Kumiko was appointed as homeroom teacher of Class 3-D. When she saw the list, they were all boys in the class. She does not have any idea in this class but she just wished that they will not give them any headache since that was her first time to handle an all-boys section.

Upon arriving at the school, she headed to the faculty room right away.

"Ms. Yamaguchi!" a very handsome man called her.

"Hey Shinohara-san!" she called him back.

"Another year of teaching again, huh?"

Kumiko giggled. "Yes, you're right. What section are you appointed to?" she asked.

"Class 2-A. I've heard they are all bright students so I think they will not give me a hard time. How about you?"

"Class 3-D."

Mr. Shinohara, Kumiko's co-teacher guffawed.

"Why?"

"Good luck, Ms. Yamaguchi. I've heard that this year's Class 3-D were class of delinquent students.

"Delinquent students?!" Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Yes, Ms. Yamaguchi. You heard him right." Mr. Sawatari appeared from nowhere. "So, if I have to give you any advice, first, change that mini-skirt! You might be running away from your students any minute so you must wear training gear! Second, get out of those slippers! You can't run properly with that! You must wear tight-fit rubber shoes! Go now! Change!"

Kumiko stared blankly at him. "Bu –but Mr. Principal, I –I don't have training gear and rubber shoes at the moment."

"We will find a way."

* * *

Kumiko changed into a track suit and rubber shoes like what Mr. Sawatari told her. When the bell rang, she went to find her classroom. 

"Delinquent students? But they seem okay… they're pretty quiet…" he said when she stopped outside class 3-D's room.

When she entered, it was empty. Only two students were left and the one was even sleeping.

"Where are the others?" she asked a guy that looked like a girl.

"They were eating at the canteen." He told her.

"But it's class time already!"

All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Ohayou!" she greeted them.

"Who are you?" a guy with a brown hair asked her.

"I'm your homeroom teacher. Now, sit down everyone!" she told them but no one seems to listen.

All Kumiko could do was to sigh.

* * *

After their homeroom, Kumiko stayed at the faculty room together with Mr. Shinohara. 

"How's Class 3-D?" he asked her.

"Oh well, you're right. Class 3-D's really a class of delinquent students." Kumiko told him.

"That's alright. You'll get by." He said with a small laugh.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Came inside was a man wearing a red jacket, pants and chuck tailors. He removed his sunglasses and stared to everyone in the room.

"Who's that?" a teacher said.

"He looks like an actor." Another one told them.


	11. who's that guy?

Chapter 11

"Oh, here you are!" Mr. Sawatari greeted the guy. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want you to meet him. He's a newly hired teacher and he will be class 3-A's homeroom adviser."

While Mr. Sawatari was introducing him to them, Kumiko's eyes were firmly set on the new teacher.

_He looks familiar. _She thought. _Do I know this man?_

Then suddenly, the guy caught her staring at him. She quickly put her eyes away.

"His name is Shin Sawada." Mr. Sawatari said.

Kumiko was startled as she heard the new teacher's name.

"Shin?" she whispered to herself.

"Ms. Yamagauchi? You were saying something?" Mr. Shinohara asked her.

"N –no. I'm not." She said.

Kumiko kept on staring at the guy. He has the same facial expression like the Shin she knew before. And the laid back personality too. Also, they both have the same long red hair. _Shin… yes it's you! _She thought.

The bell rang and it's time for them to go to their next class.

"Ms. Yamaguchi! See you on lunchtime!" Mr. Shinohara told her.

"Yes, sure." She replied.

* * *

As she was walking along the corridor, Shin suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hi." He said.

Kumiko couldn't believe her eyes. Shin was really beside her and he was even talking to her.

"H –hi." She stuttered.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"There! Yes. Over there!" she pointed at a straight direction.

Shin laughed. "I meant what and not where."

"Ah… yah! Sorry. Uhm… my next class…" before even finishing her sentence, Shin stopped and held the doorknob of a classroom.

"Hey, I'm going inside now. Here's my next class. See you later miss?" she asked for her name.

Kumiko didn't answer his question and ran away instead.

_What happened to that woman? Is she scared of me? _He thought and let out a small laugh.

* * *

Kumiko was out of her mind the whole day. All she thought of was Shin. She couldn't believe that she would see him again and they would be co-teachers in the same school. 

_But he doesn't know me anymore. He wouldn't ask my name if he still remembers me._ She thought.

As she exited the classroom of her last class, he accidentally bumped into Shin.

"Oh my! Gomen-nasai!" she told him.

"It's ok." Shin replied.

"I'm so stupid. I should watch where I'm going." She whispered.

Shin heard her and smirked.

_Same old Shin. He's still a man of few words and a man of smirks._ She thought. Then suddenly, she remembered their first meeting.

Kumiko was going to get some food when she bumped into him. They were very angry at each other. He even told her that she should watch where she was going but she said that it's him who should watch.

Kumiko giggled. _But right now, instead of being mad, he told me it's ok. He has matured._

She was interrupted by Shin.

"Know what, you remind me of my friend." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes. She also wears eyeglasses and she ties her hair in pigtails like you do."

Kumiko smiled.

"Her name's Kumiko." He told her.

They arrived outside the school gate when a white car stopped in front of them. The window on the driver's seat opened.

"Sir, get inside now." The driver said.

Shin opened the door. "Do you want us to give you a ride home?"

"No –no. thanks." Kumiko said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye. See you!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Kumiko shouted when she arrived home. 

"Kumiko." Her grandfather said.

Kumiko kissed him on his cheeks and then sat down on a chair.

"You looked so happy today. Is the first day fun?" her grandpa asked.

Kumiko didn't answer but smiled instead. Ryuichiro Kuroda knew his granddaughter too well and her smile meant something good.


	12. kumiko's students

**I wanna thank Tsunamichirag, Artemisx07 and Ilovetivo for their reviews.**

**Keep them coming guys! I wanna hear from you. Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day, while Kumiko was on her way to school, she passed by Shin. Shin saw her and greeted her good morning.

"Good morning too." She replied.

She was thinking that Shin still doesn't know her name and she was right. While they continued walking, Shin asked for her name again.

"It's weird but really, I still don't know your name. The first time I asked you, you ran away so you weren't able to answer me. Can you tell me your name?"

Kumiko doesn't know how to react. What would Shin feel when she told him that she's Kumiko? She was feeling awkward that moment but she thought that later on, Shin would still find that out. She took a deep breath and when she was ready to tell him her name, on a small street, she saw students who were having a fight. She was shocked when she noticed that five of the guys there were her students. She quickly ran away and left Shin standing there.

"Oi! Where are you going sensei?!" he shouted.

Kumiko didn't hear him. Suddenly, he saw Kumiko's identification card on the ground. He went to get it and there he saw her name. _Kumiko Yamaguchi. _He read.

Shin looked at the direction to where Kumiko went.

"Kumiko Yamaguchi? She's Kumiko?"

* * *

Kumiko went to were the fight was happening. She removed her pig-tails and her eyeglasses and faced the guys. 

"What are you doing with them?!" she asked the students from the other school.

"Kumiko!" her students shouted.

"Why? What's your business with them?!" a fat guy asked her, teasingly.

"I have a lot of business with these kids." She stared at him fiercely. "Because they are my students!"

The boys from the other school let out a roar of laughter while her students, full of bruises and scars on their faces, just focused the attention on them.

"Your students?! Are ye crazy?! Ye?! A teacher?! Ha!" the one with a falcon tattoo on his left arm annoyed her.

"If this woman here is saying that she is these little kids' teacher, then she must be willing to receive our punches that were supposed to be for them!" a blacked-hair guy nagged her while they laughed loudly again.

"That's just all you want? For you all to punch me?" Kumiko asked them calmly.

"Yes, dear… so just stand there while I'll be giving you your first punch –" the fat guy trued to jab her when Kumiko's browned-hair student stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you that crazy?! To attack a woman like her?!" he asked.

"And so?"

The brown-haired guy attacked him and the fat guy was punched on his left cheek. The guy would be returning a punch when Kumiko blocked it and landed on her cheeks instead.

Every one of her students was startled.

Kumiko looked at the fat guy and to his friends with a very angry look.

"I am the teacher of these students… I will do everything for them because I have to take care of them… and if it means that I have to save them from your strikes…" she paused for a while and continued, "I will."

Everyone was staring at her. Then, a guy with a long hair went near her and looked at her directly into her eyes.

"So, you're brave, eh?"

Kumiko didn't answer him but just looked at him straightly in the eyes too.

"Wow, kids. You must be really proud of your teacher… she's your savior." He provoked them.

The most silent of Kumiko's students wanted to punch him but Kumiko stopped him. "Tsuchiya, Takeda, Hyuuga, Odagiri, Hayato, leave now." She said.

"How about you?" the girl-looking guy, Keita Takeda asked her.

"Just go!" she demanded.

"Do you think you can handle them alone? Are you insane?" the brown-haired Hayato Yabuki asked.

"Oh… the kids are worried about their teacher…" a guy with a band-aid on his face mocked them.

Kumiko's students could not control their anger anymore and they really wanted to hit them badly but Kumiko shouted, "I said leave!"

They didn't want to leave Kumiko there but she insisted. They went away with worried looks.

* * *

Hayato and his friends were afraid of what might happen to Kumiko. They were so nervous that they can't stand to just sit on their desks. 

"Why did we leave her?" Hayato asked the guys.

"Because she said so." Said Takeda.

"But even though she insisted, it's not right for us to just leave her there!" Hayato told them.

"So what are you trying to say? That we should go back?" the mysterious Odagiri asked him.

"Anything bad might happen to her!"

Kousuke Hyuuga, the most stylish among them, laughed. "Hey, Hayato… why are you so worried about Kumiko?"

"Because she's a woman. It's not right for them to hurt her." Hayato answered.

"Is that just the reason?" Hyuuga asked with a wide grin.

"Maybe you like her!" Tsuchiya Hikaru, the very tall guy who's always carrying a fan, teased him.

"Of course I don't! We only met Kumiko yesterday!" Hayato defended.

"But even before, we were always seeing her walking in the corridors!" Takeda said.

"But I'm telling you, I don't like her. I'm just worried about her because she's our adviser. And we should be thankful that she was willing to help us." He said. "And remember what she told them a while ago?"

"What?" Odagiri asked.

"That we are her students and she will do everything for us because she has to take care of us. And she is our teacher. We must treat her the same way."

Everyone looked at him. They couldn't believe that it was Hayato who's speaking.

"Hey! Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked them.

"Hayato? Is that really you?" Takeda asked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You hate all teachers, with no exceptions. And then right now, you're telling us that you show care for Kumiko?" Takeda answered.

"Because I appreciated what she had done for us. I didn't know she was like that. She was brave. Very brave."

Upon saying that, the door slammed open and came inside was Kumiko.

"Kumiko!" they all shouted at her.

Kumiko entered the room with cuts and bruises. Her lip was even bleeding and she cannot lift her body anymore.

"We told you! You cannot handle them alone!" Hayato told her.

Kumiko laughed. "Know what, I did!"

"Are you a mad woman? You did handle them alone but you received lots of bruises from them? What a joke." Odagiri said.

"I know I can handle them alone but I chose not to." She said weakly and collapsed.

"You chose not to when you know you can handle them alone? Why didn't you fight then?" Hayato asked her even though she could not hear him anymore because she was already asleep.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure but some very surprising twists may come up on the next chapters. **

**Looking forward to your reviews:)**


	13. at the takuyaki stand

**Arigatou gozaimasu Skytears9 for your review. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Kumiko's students brought her to the clinic and on lunch time, they went to see her.

"Hey, Kumiko! Are you ok now?" Takeda asked her as they went inside the clinic.

"I'm fine." She answered weakly.

"Your bruises are already mending." Hyuuga said.

"Yes, thank goodness for that."

"Can you still teach until the end of the day?" Tsuchiya asked.

"Well, the nurse said that I should get a rest."

"Good." Odagiri told her.

Then, everyone noticed how quiet Hayato was.

"Why, Hayato, is something bothering you?" Kumiko asked him.

"Uh – n –no. there's nothing bothering me." He said.

His friends laughed.

"Kumiko, the only reason why he's so quiet is because he was so worried about you!" Takeda said, teasingly.

Kumiko laughed. "Is that so? Oh. That's so sweet of you then."

Hayato didn't answer.

The boys stayed there until it was time for them to go to their next class. As they left, Kumiko couldn't help thinking. _Yesterday, they were so rude to me but now, they became nice. Maybe it's the fact that I helped them this morning. Maybe if I didn't do it, they will still be rude to me until now._

"Well, I don't care anymore. As long as I gained students." She whispered to herself with a smile.

* * *

When Kumiko decided to go home, she went first at the takuyaki stand of Tetsu and Minoru. When she arrived there, she saw a red-haired guy eating a takuyaki. Then, she realized it was Shin. She thought of hiding but it was too late because Tetsu saw her.

"Ojou!" he shouted.

Shin looked at her direction.

_Oh no! He can't find out!_ She thought nervously.

"O –ojou?" Shin asked her.

Minoru was about to explain everything to Shin that Kumiko was their boss in their Yakuza group when Kumiko signaled him to be quiet. Minoru understood and stopped talking.

"Well, o –ojou… they call me ojou because the –they think it's fun to call me that. Right, guys?" she said, lying.

"Ye –yes! She –she's right!" Tetsu told him.

"Well, I think that sounds good to you too, Kumiko." He told her.

"Ku –Kumiko?" Kumiko was startled upon hearing Shin said her name.

"You're name's Kumiko right?" Shin asked her in a formal way though what he really wanted was to blurt out and tell her how much he missed her.

"Baka! You already know who know who I am?!" she asked him.

"Yes. You dropped your ID on the ground this morning and when I went to get it, the name on your ID was Kumiko Yamaguchi. And now I realized… you haven't changed a lot. You're still the same old Kumiko." He said while observing her.

Kumiko couldn't control her tears anymore. "Do you know how much I missed you?" she whispered to herself but Shin heard her.

"I missed you so much too."

Kumiko pouted and looked at him. Shin looked at her too and laughed.

"Why? What's so funny?" Kumiko asked him.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Tell me!"

"Come here." Shin said as he grabbed Kumiko towards him then he leaned his face towards her face.

"He –hey! What are you gonna do?!" she asked nervously.

"Why do you have so many bruises? You're still a warfreak aren't you?" he asked as he touched softly Kumiko's bruises.

Kumiko's face was flushing. "I –I thought…" she said.

"You thought what? That I'm going to kiss you?" Shin laughed hard. "Get a life Kumiko! Why am I gonna do that?!"

"Ha! You're wrong! You're thinking that I'm thinking that you're gonna kiss me? Of course not! I only thought that you're gonna pinch my cheeks and I don't want that to happen coz that will hurt because I have lots of bruises!"

"Alright, alright. I'll just pretend that I believe in you." He teased. "But hey, what the hell happened to your face?!"

"Got into a fight." She answered.

"Why?"

Kumiko explained everything to Shin.

"You really act like a hero, Kumiko." He said. "But you shouldn't have done that. You just got yourself in a very big trouble."

"I don't care. I'll do everything for my students." She told him.

The whole afternoon, the two spent talking to each other about their lives since they were separated. Even though Kumiko's face and body hurts a lot because of all the punches she received that morning, she didn't seem to care as long as Shin's with her.


	14. hayato's problem

Chapter 14

The next morning, while Kumiko was eating her breakfast at the school cafeteria, Mr. Shinohara sat beside her.

"Mornin'." He greeted.

"Morning too, Shinohara-kun." She replied.

Before, when Shinohara's making his way near her, she could feel herself instantly blushing and her heart beating so fast. Yes. She has a thing for Mr. Shinohara. But it seemed like when she saw Shin again, it was already gone and her feelings have returned to Shin.

"How are you? It's like we haven't talked in a while, huh?" he asked.

"Well, I'm fine."

"How about those bruises?"

"Well, these are nothing. I have no problem with these." She said as she touched her face.

Suddenly, Odagiri and the guys entered though Hayato was not with them.

"Morning Kumiko!" they greeted.

"Good morning. Hmm, aren't you going to greet Mr. Shinohara too?"

"Good morning Mr. Shinohara." They said in dull voices.

Sure, they may start liking Kumiko a lot but it's only Kumiko that they liked and not any other teachers.

"Good morning too, students." He said. "Well, if you all excuse me, I'll just go back to the faculty room."

"Ok." Kumiko told him.

Mr. Shinohara left the cafeteria and Kumiko was left with her students.

"Where's Hayato?' she asked them.

"Well, he told me that he'll be absent for today." Odagiri said.

"Why? Is he sick or something?"

"You know what, Hayato's been acting so different since yesterday." Tsuchiya said.

"Remember when you noticed how quiet he was and we told you that he's just worried about you?" Takeda asked Kumiko.

"Yes."

"We don't think that really could be the reason for him to act that way." Hyuuga said to Kumiko.

"Then what could be his problem?" Kumiko asked the guys.

* * *

Kumiko and Hayato's friends were worried about him the whole day. When it was already their dismissal, Kumiko decided to go to Hayato's house to ask him what's wrong. She stopped at the gate of a simple but big house. 

_#15. This must be Hayato's home._ She thought.

Kumiko rang the doorbell and came outside was Hayato Yabuki.

"Hey." Kumiko said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm visiting you." She told him with a grin.

"Why the hell are you visiting me?"

"Do you have any problem?" she asked, straight to the point.

"You don't care." He said as he turned his back away to Kumiko.

"Have you already forgotten what I've told you yesterday? That I am your teacher and I'm supposed to take care of you. That I will do everything for all of you. And if one of my students has a problem, I couldn't just stay away from that."

Hayato faced Kumiko again and looked at her. "You couldn't do anything on this anyway!"

"On what?"

Everything was on a complete silence when tears started strolling down on Hayato's cheeks.

"On my mom's death." He said silently.

"So –sorry." Kumiko beg him her pardon. "Bu –but can you at least tell me everything that's bothering you of –of her –death?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone!" he said as he made his way inside their house, leaving Kumiko outside.

"Hayato! I'm going to leave you alone right now! But remember, I am your teacher! Whenever you need help, you can count on me!" she shouted even though she thought that Hayato couldn't hear what she was saying.

But she didn't know that Hayato was listening and was looking at her by the window.

She left the house and headed on her way home. She still has another business. She might be sad for Hayato but this business was making her very happy.

* * *

When she arrived at the kumi, Kumiko caught Tetsu, Minoru and Wakamatsu dressed up. 

"You're going to fetch him already?" she asked.

"Yes ojou." Wakamaru answered.

"Can I come?"

All of them looked at her grandfather, waiting for his permission regarding of what Kumiko asked when he nodded.

"Yes!" Kumiko shouted

They made their way to the place where they supposed to go – at the Kurogin jail.

When they arrived at the place, they parked the car and immediately went to fetch Kyoutarou Oshima, the young chief of the Oedo Clan. He was imprisoned for such a long time and it was time for him to leave the jail.

The door of the prison cell opened and came outside was the young chief.

"Chief!" Wakamatsu, Tetsu and Minoru shouted at him, almost teary-eyed. "Welcome back!"

"Yes, yes, thank you." he replied.

Suddenly, Kumiko went out of the car and greeted him too.

"Welcome back, Kyou-san."

"Ku –kumiko!"

"Yes, it's me." she said with a grin.

"Why –why… you idiots! Why did you bring her here?!" he said as he slapped them on their heads.

"I really wanted to come here to fetch you. Aren't you glad to see me again?" she asked him with a smile.

"No, no, ojou. I am very glad to see you again. It's been such a long time."

"Well then, let's go home now. Oji-san's waiting for you at the kumi. We prepared a small welcome celebration for you at home." She said as everyone stepped inside the car.


	15. hayato and kyou

**Thank you to PangstaAlexXo for the review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

They headed their way home and when they arrived, Ryuichiro Kuroda's waiting for them outside.

"Welcome home, Kyou." He said as he tapped Kyou's back.

"Arigatou, boss." He replied.

They all went inside and made their way to the dining area. Food was prepared on the table and they all sat down and ate.

After eating, the men talked to each other until they finally decided to call it a night.

Kyou couldn't sleep so he switched on the TV and watched the 11 o' clock news. Kumiko was already asleep but she suddenly woke up when she felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom, she noticed Kyou on the living room.

"Hey Kumiko. Why are you still awake?" Kyou asked her.

"I just went to the bathroom then I saw you here, Kyou-san. How about you? Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"But why?"

"Maybe because this is my first night out of the jail so I'm still not used to it. Come, have a seat." He said.

Kumiko sat down next to him while he lit up a cigarette.

"I wonder where my son is right now." He told her.

She was startled.

_Have I heard it right? Kyou-san has a son?!_ She asked herself.

It seemed like Kyou heard her. He laughed and said, "You couldn't believe it, huh? Yes. I have a son."

He stopped talking for a while then continued what he was saying.

"While I was away, and I'm not still in jail, I met this woman. She's a teacher…" he let out a deep breath.

"Then, we had a son… a few days later, after our son was born, I was caught by the police and was put in jail. I just spent four days with my baby and that's a very short time."

Tears went out of his eyes. Kyou's a very tough man. And it was Kumiko's first time to see him cry.

"Years passed, my wife died and I didn't have news about my baby after that… wonder if he's still alive? He's probably a teenager now."

Kumiko couldn't say anything. She remained silent until Kyou laughed.

"Am I being so dramatic, Kumiko?" he said as he patted her head.

"No, your not. It's normal." She told him.

"Well then, better go to bed now, dear. Have a peaceful sleep."

Kumiko stood up and went to her room, leaving Kyoutarou alone.

* * *

The next day, Hayato already went to school.

"Wow man, you're here!" Tsuchiya told him.

Hayato ignored him and just sat down.

"What's wrong?" Takeda asked him.

"There's nothing wrong." He assured them with a smile.

"Alright then!" Takeda shouted.

"Do you want to play ball? It's still an hour before classes start!" Hyuuga told them.

Everyone ran outside and played basketball.

Kumiko entered the school gates and saw the guys playing. She noticed that Hayato was there and he was playing with them. Kumiko smiled.

_I guess he's okay now._ She told herself.

* * *

All day, Hayato was already back to normal. But Kumiko could still sense that he was still bothered. After class, she told him to stay.

"Are you completely okay now?" she asked him.

"I am okay… but not completely." He said.

"Is it okay now if you tell me everything that's bothering you?"

At first, Hayato hesitated but finally gave in.

"I just missed my mom, I guess. You reminded me of her, you know."

"Of me? But why?"

"When you helped us with the bullies last time. That was how you reminded me of my mom."

Kumiko couldn't get it so Hayato continued.

"My mom's a teacher, a very good teacher. She can fight for her students whenever she has too."

"And then one time, when her students got into a fight, she rescued them."

Hayato began to cry. "Those –those bullies… they were very harsh… they didn't care that the one they were punching and kicking was my –my mom… and they even have big bodies… and my mom… my mom was just a small woman… they have no pity… my mom was begging them to stop when she couldn't stand it anymore… but they kept on hurting her… they didn't want to stop… my mom kept on begging and when my mom's really covered with bruises and every part of her body's bleeding, they left her…" he paused for a while. "I saw everything! But I couldn't do anything! I kept on shouting for someone to help my mom but no one listened! And those bullies tied my hands and my mouth so I couldn't shout…"

Hayato gasped for air and then continued to speak. "Because of that, because of my mom's love for her students… because of her bravery… she… she…"

"She what?" Kumiko asked.

"My mom died! She died!"

Kumiko felt sorry for her student. She went to hug and comfort him.

"I love my mom so much… I didn't have a chance to see my father… He's in jail since then… and –and… I don't know where he is now!"

Kumiko remembered Kyou's story.

_His wife died… he didn't have the chance to see his son because he was put in jail… and now, he's wondering where his son is… and Hayato… he has the same story as his… could it be…_

Kumiko looked at Hayato. He is a handsome young man, tough and silent. He is very much like Kyou. She also remembered how Kyou looked like when he was the same age as Hayato. He looked exactly like him.


	16. could they be the same?

Chapter 16

"Is something bothering you, Kumiko?" Shin asked her one night while they were eating in a restaurant.

"Well, not really. I was just thinking of my student." She answered.

"Why, is you're student having an academic problem?"

"No. It's a family problem."

"Why? What happened?" he asked while he gets their dessert from the waiter.

"He's looking for his father. And I think his long lost father's might be my uncle."

Shin's eyes widened. "Your uncle?"

"Yes." Kumiko said as she reached for a glass of water.

"What made you think of that?"

"They have a very similar story. And they look exactly like each other." She paused for a while and continued. "But then, that may just be a coincidence. I really want to find that out. I want to help my uncle, as well as my student."

"I can help." Shin said.

"Thank you, Shin." Kumiko told him with a smile. "But I think it's very easy to figure this out." Her eyes sparked as she thought of an idea.

* * *

"Hayato?"

"Yes?"

"Can you describe to me your mother?" Kumiko asked Hayato one morning as he made him stay after class once again.

"Why?" her student asked curiously.

"Nothing. I am just curious about it."

Hayato sighed. _Why the hell is she asking me this?_ He asked himself and yet answered Kumiko's question. "Well, she's a slim woman with a long hair that's always tied with a bun. There isn't much detail into her face but she's very pretty." He said, remembering his mom once more.

"Can you tell me her name?"

"Her name? Her name's Maya Okinawa."

Kumiko's face lit up. _And now, I'll just have to ask Kyou-san about his wife._

* * *

As Kumiko arrived home, she hurriedly went near Kyou and asked him the same question he asked Hayato later that afternoon.

"Kyou-san? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Kumiko?"

Kumiko ast down next to him and asked, "It's about your wife. Can you describe her to me?"

"Oh? That woman? For me, she's the prettiest woman here on earth." He told her as a smile drew from his face. "She has a very white complexion. She's a slim and a small woman. And her hair, I really love it. It's so soft and long and she always ties it with a bun."

_So much for the information. They have the same description again. I can't wait to know her name. _"And Kyou-san, can you tell me her name?"

"Her name? It's Miyuki –"

Before he could even finish what he's saying, Tetsu barged inside the room.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay, coming." Kyou said as he stood on the sofa. "Come on, Kumiko."

* * *

"Okay, so your uncle said his wife's name's Miyuki?" Shin asked her while they were inside the faculty room, checking papers of their students.

"Yes. But he hasn't mentioned the surname." She answered after she has finished checking Takeda's.

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He's going to tell me but someone interrupted our talk until I forgot to ask it again." She sighed. "But, but…"

"But what?"

"But it's different from what Hayato has told me." She told him as it was Hayato's paper she was checking this time.

"So you mean…?"

"I don't know. What if they were just the same?"

"That may be possible. But why, what name did Hayato tell you?"

"He told me that his mother's name's Maya. Maya Okinawa."

Upon hearing the name, Shin suddenly choked.

"Hey Shin? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes. I'm okay."


	17. maya okinawa

**I had a writer's block for quite some time now and I think I still have it but well, I tried to continue at least one chapter so here it goes…**

* * *

Chapter 17

Shin and Kumiko spent a couple of hours on the restaurant when they finally called it a night.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Shin asked her.

"Uh… No, thanks. My uncle will fetch me here." She answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes."

"Ok then. Have a good night. And I wish you good luck on finding your uncle's son and your student's father."

"Arigatou. Oyasumi Shin-kun." She told him.

"Oyasumi. Amaiyume." He replied.

Shin left the place and Kumiko was left alone. After a few minutes, when she was already sure that Shin's not around anymore, she headed her way home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Shin's home… 

_Maya Okinawa… Hayato's mother is Maya Okinawa? If Maya-san's my aunt… then… Hayato… he's my cousin…But wait… Hayato mentioned that his mom's already dead… how could that happen? Maya-san's still alive. She's on the US…_

He already fell asleep when the phone suddenly rang. He got up on his bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Shin?" somebody from the opposite line answered back.

"Uh… Who's this?"

"This is me! Your aunt Maya!"

"Oh, right. Hey aunt, what's up?" he said sleepily.

"We're about to arrive there tomorrow morning!"

Shin was startled of what he has heard. "Come again? You're about to arrive here tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"You're with whom?"

"With your sister."

Shin yawned as he replied. "Oh… with my sister…"

Then all of a sudden, it seemed like Shin has finally woke up. "What are you going to do here?!"

"We're having a vacation." His aunt replied.

"What time am I going to fetch you at the airport then?"

"Let me see… fetch us at about 9am?"

"9? Sure."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

The next morning, Shin fetched his aunt and sister at the airport. They were from US and decided to visit Shin at Japan.

"Shin!" his sister Natsumi called him.

"Yo."

"I so missed you!" she said as she hugged him very tightly.

"Sister and brother unite. How are you Shin?" their aunt, Maya Okinawa greeted him. Maya's a small and slim woman and as usual, her hair's still tied with a bun.

"I'm ok. And you?" he answered as he hugged her.

"I'm good." She replied. They paused for a while and then Maya asked them of they should already go.

"Sure." He replied and then they put their things inside the car.

* * *

When they arrived home, Natsumi fell asleep because she's so tired and Shin was left awake with his aunt. They had a long conversation until it led into this particular topic…

"Uh, Obasan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a son?" he asked straight to the point.

Maya was shocked on Shin's question but she answered it with no hesitation.

"Well, I have. And that is actually the reason why I came back here."

Shin listened to his aunt intently. She came back to Japan because she wants to look for her son that she left years ago.

"I try to contact our old neighbor where I left him… but I couldn't reach them… but then, I could go to their place, maybe they still live there. How did you know about my son by the way?"

Shin smiled but didn't answer her question. "Obasan, you must be very tired. You must take a rest now. And tomorrow, I'll introduce to you someone."

"And who's that someone Oi?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Shin told his aunt and sister to dress up because they would go to school. They were so confused but they did what he told them. When they arrived, they headed at the faculty room and looked for Kumiko.

"Kumiko!" he called.

"Ohayou!" she greeted.

"Where's 3-D?"

"3-D's at room 215."

"Ok. Thanks." He said as they hurriedly went to were 3-D was.

When they arrived there, he called Hayato and he went near them.

"We have to talk." Shin said.

"About what?"

"Come with us."

Confused, Hayato went with them. Kumiko saw them and asked Shin what he was up to. He didn't answer and dragged Kumiko with them instead. They headed at a restaurant near Kurogin and Shin began to tell them why they were all there.

* * *

**By the way, thanks to starz4evr and Katie for your reviews. Much love. **

**And to FS.Rain! Thank you for continuing on reading this.**

**And hugs to everyone.**


	18. i am your mother

Chapter 18

While they were at the restaurant, Hayato couldn't help looking at the woman in front of him. _She looks really familiar. _He thought. _Who could this woman be?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Shin's voice. "Ok. I know every one of you's confused on why I brought you here."

"I really am." Natsumi replied, as she took a sip from her orange juice. "What are you really up to, huh?"

Shin ignored her and took a deep breath. "Well, this is actually a family matter."

_A family matter? _Kumiko thought.

_If this is a family matter, why am I here?_ Hayato asked himself.

"I really don't know how to start this but… I really have to."

"Oh come on now, Shin. Tell us." His aunt said to him.

Shin nodded and started what he must tell them. "First of all, aunt, I would like to introduce to you Kumiko Yamaguchi, a fellow teacher at Kurogin. Kumiko, this is my aunt and as you remember, my sister."

"Hajimemashite Kumiko." His aunt greeted her.

"Hajimemashite." She replied to her with respect.

"It was nice to see you again after a long, long time." Natsumi said to her with a smile.

"Me too, Natsumi."

His aunt noticed that he didn't introduce Hayato to them so he asked Shin his name. "And how about this charming guy over here? Aren't you going to introduce him to us?"

"I will. But first, tell me, does my aunt looks familiar to you?" he said to Hayato while pointing at Maya that's seated beside him.

All of a sudden, Maya realized that Hayato looks very familiar.

"Wait, Shin. This lad here… he looks someone like… my… --"

But before she could finish, it's Shin who did it. "Like your son?"

Maya's eyes widened. "Yes! You look exactly like my son dear!" she told Hayato.

"He is your son, indeed." Shin told her without second thought.

Everyone was surprised. Tension was filled in the room. They couldn't believe what Shin has revealed to them.

"No, Shin. How could she be my mother? My mom's dead a long time ago." Hayato spoke for the very first time since they arrived there.

"Tell me your mom's name." he commanded him.

"Right. If this is my mom, is Maya Okinawa her name?!"

Maya couldn't understand what's going on and hearing the guy's mother's name shocked her even more.

"Maya? Maya Okinawa…" she asked him, her eyes now filled with tears.

"This is Hayato Yabuki, obasan. This is the kid you left years ago on your neighbor before you left for the US. Look at him, he is your son!"

Maya looked at him intently and observed every single detail of his face. "Yes, you're my son… I just know it." She couldn't believe it. She's filled with joy, joy because she has already met her son again. But then, that moment was kind of absurd.

Hayato started crying, he couldn't hide his tears anymore. He could feel that the woman there with them was his mom. But he's still in denial. All this time, he knew his mom's already dead. How could Shin tell him that his mother's still alive?

"No… You're an impostor… You're not my mom."

Maya locked Hayato in a tight embrace, very tight that it seemed like she doesn't want to let go of him anymore. And Hayato knew that the warm embrace was really from his mother.

* * *

It took them a few moments before things have fallen into its place and Maya told them her story… 

"I married this man and we had a child. We named this kid Hayato, and that is you. Remember your dad, Hayato? He's such a brutally insane man. He would always hurt us… Until one day, I had enough. He was charged guilty of hurting me and my son so he was imprisoned. We lived very happy together, you and me, Hayato, without that man. Then this day came… The two of us were from the market when I saw my students fighting with these big men… And I hate when that happens… So I rescued my students until I was already the one terribly beaten by them…"

She told them the same story that Hayato told Kumiko before until Hayato asked her a question.

"But why? I don't understand. Why did they tell us that you're dead?"

"Because I told them."

"Huh?"

Shin, Kumiko and Natsumi excued themselves. They left the restaurant and went back to Kurogin, leaving the two alone.

"That day while I was in the hospital, I saw your father. He was bailed outside the jail and he was visiting his sister that was sick. He saw him and he threatened me that he'll kill us. I told him to kill me instead and leave you alone but he said no, he'll kill the two of us and I'm afraid for you. Then, I found out that my twin's there at the hospital too. She's in critical condition and later on, she died. Since she's my twin and we look exactly like each other, I convinced everyone to announce that it's me who died so your dad will already leave me and most especially you. I told Mr. and Mrs. Yabuki to take care of you while I stay at the US, while I hide from your dad, coz you know, what if he sees me again? Right? And I promised Mr. and Mrs. Yabuki that I'll come back and get you… And Hayato… I'm now here…"

"But… But why did you leave me? Why didn't you just make me go with you at the US? Why did you make me believe that you're dead?" he asked her, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Because… Because son… I'm so afraid… I'm afraid that as long as you're with me, you'll always get into trouble… And I don't want that to happen to you"

"But as long as we're away with him, there will be nothing wrong…"

"It's not what you think… It's not that easy…"

Hayato was filled with hurt. He didn't want to hear what she's about to say next. He left her without saying anything.

"Hayato! Son! Please!" she begged him to come back but he didn't.


	19. where could hayato be?

**So much thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters of this story. Thank you to starz4evr, Katie and THE ONE AND ONLY MRS. INUYASHA. :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hmm… I can smell something…" said Shin Sawada that same day.

"Cookies." Natsumi replied, smiling. "Maybe Hayato will like this."

"Of course he will. You make delicious cookies. And I can't wait to taste a lot of that after you've finished baking." Shin said as he patted his sister's head.

Suddenly, they heard the door opened and came inside was their aunt Maya.

"Obasan! Where is Hayato?" Shin asked his aunt.

"He did not come with me." Maya told them teary-eyed.

"Don't you worry, aunt. Let's just give him time and sooner or later, I'm sure, he could already accept this." Natsumi comforted her with this statement.

"Hopefully…" Maya replied. "Alright. I'll just go to my room and take a rest."

Natsumi looked at Shin without a word. Shin just shook his head and also said nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Shin arrived at school and noticed Kumiko's worried face. 

"Hey. What happened?" he asked as he sat next to her."

"Hayato. He's absent again." Kumiko answered him. "I asked his friends what happened and they told me that nobody's answering when they went into his house this morning. They thought he was just asleep but an old woman told them that she saw Hayato left his house very early. They asked him where he went but the woman doesn't know."

"The boy's really confused about what's happening into his life right now."

"He really is and I'm so worried about him."

* * *

The two teachers were afraid of what might happen to Hayato because of his confusion. They tried to look for him together with Hayato's friends right after school. 

"This is hopeless. We already went to all possible places but we couldn't see him anywhere!" Tsuchiya said.

"Where could that guy be?" Takeda asked.

"We shouldn't loose hope. I know we can find him before this day ends." Kumiko told her students.

They spent the whole night looking for him but not even a shadow of him was seen. They tried to go inside his house and went back to Kurogin but he was really not there. Kumiko told her students to go home because it was already late. The students insisted that they will still help even if they ended up looking for him until morning.

"No. Your parents must be really worried about you. Go home now. Shin and I can manage –no. Shin, thanks for the help. You must be so tired now. You can go home too. I can do this alone."

"Nah. I'll go with you. And you kids go home now." Shin said.

Hyuuga yawned and whispered to him. "I know you just want to be alone with Kumiko."

Shin whispered back. "Shut up. It's not like that."

"Really?" Hyuuga teased him more.

"You stop or else –"

"Alright. Alright. Kumiko, we'll go home now. Are you sure you don't want to take a rest? We're sure Hayato will be okay." Odagiri told her.

"No, no. I couldn't be sure that he's alright as long as I still haven't seen him. Go now. We could manage."

"Goodnight." Takeda said. "Sawada-sensei, you take care of her, alright?"

"Or else –" Hyuuga mocked him.

The four went home and left Kumiko and Sawada alone.

Kumiko sighed. "I don't know where we can find him. I'm so afraid, Shin."

"No need to be afraid, Kumiko." Shin said as he cuddled her.

"You take that hand of your on my shoulder or else –"

"Okay, okay." He said and they both laughed, forgetting their problem even just for a while.

They took a rest for a while and sat on the fields. Suddenly, Kumiko thought of a place where Hayato might be found.

"He could be at the cemetery, could he?"

"And why could he be there?" Shin asked her.

"I don't know. He could be at the hospital, at the police station, he could be anywhere."

The two made their way at the cemetery and on the front gate, they saw the person they were looking for the whole night.

"Hayato!" Kumiko shouted.

Hayato looked at her and acted as if he didn't hear someone called his name.

Kumiko and Shin went near him. Kumiko hugged the guy and told him that they've been worried abut him the whole day.

"I am so happy that we've finally saw you!"

Hayato was just listening to her but was not uttering a single word.

"Hayato! Speak to me! Speak to us!" Kumiko shook him but he seemed so numb. Kumiko then noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Hayato… speak to us…" Kumiko pleaded.

To Kumiko and Shin's surprise, he collapsed and fell down on the ground.

"Hayato! Hayato, wake up! Speak to us!" Kumiko began crying and kept on begging him to wake up and speak to them.

"There's no time. We must bring him to the hospital." Shin said.

Kumiko nodded and Shin carried him at the back.

Suddenly, Kumiko saw the name written on the grave where Hayato was looking when they saw him.

_Misa Yabuki. _

_Born: January 28, 1953. _

_Died: October 19, 2007._

Kumiko was shocked in terror. _That's the woman who took care of Hayato… _Then, she saw the grave next to it.

_Takayoshi Yabuki._

_Born : December 1, 1953_

_Died : October 19, 2007._

She couldn't believe what she saw. Those were the people who took care of Hayato and treated him son.

"Poor Hayato. Everything in his life is a mess right now." Shin whispered to her when he noticed that she was not following him and saw her just standing there.

"You're right. But I'm sure he'll get by. He's a strong guy, I know that." Kumiko assured him.

"Come on. Let us bring him to the hospital now."


	20. who is shin sawada really?

**Keishinigami would like to thank all the readers and reviewers of this story. She really appreciates it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was already morning when Hayato woke up and knew right away that he was in the hospital.

_What am I doing here? _He asked himself.

Suddenly, a sleeping Kumiko uttered a sound that made Hayato notice her.

_She's here too?_

At that moment, Shin entered the room holding a basket of fruits.

"Hey. You're awake now." He said.

"Can you tell me what am I doing in this hospital?"

"We brought you here yesterday night when you suddenly collapsed in the cemetery."

"Cemetery…" Hayato whispered softly.

"That must be really hard…" Shin told him unexpectedly, referring to Mr. and Mrs. Yabuki's death.

"It really is, indeed." Hayato replied.

"But of course, you have to accept it."

Hayato nodded. "I know." He said. "There really are things that I need to accept."

"Like your mother." Shin added.

Hayato shook his head this time. "I can never forgive her, sensei."

"But you must. You must learn to forgive, Hayato. She's your mother, in whatever ways you look at it."

The guy took his breath. "You don't understand maybe because this didn't happen to you. That woman abandoned me. It's… It's… stupid."

"It is not stupid!" Shin raised his voice. "She did it for your own sake!"

"But she doesn't have to do that anyway!"

Shin was about to shout back when Kumiko interrupted. "Cut it you two, will you?!"

"Ku – kumiko…" Shin said.

"You kid…" she said, pointing at Hayato. "Learn to respect him. He's a teacher! Do you understand?!"

Hayato gulped. The way she spoke's way too different. It's as if she wasn't the Kumiko he knows.

"And please… Learn to forgive will you?" she said, this time as if she was close to crying.

"And you!" pointing at Shin while she started shouting again. "This kid is so tired! Is so depressed! He needs to rest so don't shout at him!"

"But you shouted at him too." Shin whispered, as he smirked.

"What did you say?!" she asked angrily.

"Me? Nah. Didn't say anything you baka."

"Good." She said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hayato was admitted out of the hospital so Kumiko and Shin took him home.

"So, you sure you're okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He answered back.

"If so, promise me that you'll go to school tomorrow."

"I promise." He said with a sarcastic smile. _Damn you, Kumiko. Why do you have to act like a mother to me? Thanks for the concern anyway… _he thought.

"So, we'll go now, huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kumiko and Shin turned and made their way out of the gate. Just then, Hayato shouted at them.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Sawada-sensei! Thanks for everything!"

Kumiko looked back and saw her student waving at them very cheerfully.

* * *

Shin offered Kumiko a ride home but she said no. 

"But why? You're always like that. Whenever I offer you a ride home, you always refuse. But when you don't, you ask me to drop you by at a store or somewhere else. What's with your house?" he asked, joking.

Kumiko's kept on refusing because she doesn't want Shin to know her true identity. And so, when Shin asked her that particular question, it's obvious to her face that she was hiding something from him. Good thing she has thought of a good alibi for that.

"Well, it's because – it's because my grandfather's very strict, you know. He doesn't want to see a guy going at our house. So… there…" she said as sweat comes out of her face.

"Oh, I see. It's clear then." He said pretending he believed her though he didn't. 'So, you take care, alright?"

"Okay." Kumiko said as they parted their ways.

* * *

Shin thought of not going home early so he decided to sit on the riverbanks and think about particular things. One of these things was what Hayato told him that morning. 

_"You don't understand maybe because this didn't happen to you._ _That woman abandoned me. It's… It's… stupid."_

_Ha! _He thought. _Of course I understand you, kid. Of course I know what it feels like to live without your real parents._

Shin lied down the grass as he thought of his parents, his parents that he didn't even get a chance to see. He grew up on an orphanage and when he was four years old, an old couple adopted him and a kid named Natsumi, who's the girl he's considering as a real sister now. These two couple was Sandra and Genjo Sawada. Sandra was an American woman while Genjo was a well-known Japanese police commissioner in Chicago, USA. Later on, when Shin was eleven years old and Natsumi was ten, Genjo died. And because Sandra couldn't accept it, she too, died. So, Maya Okinawa decided to take care of them and treated them like real nephew and niece from then on.

Shin's thoughts were cut by these four lads who went into his direction, who obviously wanted to challenge him on a fight for no particular reason at all.

"Oooohhhh. There's a handsome guy over here." A guy with a long hair dyed in red said.

"Can I ask you for a one night stand?" asked a guy wearing a blue cap that was pretending to be a bi-sexual just to tease Shin.

"Shut up." Shin answered. "I'm not interested on anything that has something to do with all of you so just leave me alone." He said very calmly.

"Ooooh. The boy's acting calm!" someone with an eagle pendant on his necklace said this time.

Shin didn't answer back and tried walking away but someone grabbed him from his back and punched him right on his face.

"Poor boy. You're not good-looking anymore." The _bi-sexual _one annoyed him.

The gang continued to piss him off and when Shin couldn't control his temper anymore, he decided to give them what they want – punches, kicks, and so on. But these guys were so strong that Shin couldn't beat them. He was already full of bruises and cuts when someone arrived.

"What are you guys doing with that kid?!" that someone shouted, as if a lion roaring.

"Why? Is he your boy?" a guy with wearing a black shirt asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Whoever he is… Just leave him alone!" he said as he motioned near these men and beat each one of them.

When they had enough, they already left Shin and the mysterious man.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Shin caressed his face full of bruises. "Dammit. Those men were sons of bitches. They gave me a hard time."

The man roared out of laughter as Shin mentioned the term _sons of bitches._

"Oh boy. It's really dangerous here at night, you know. Why don't you go now?"

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the help. You are so strong that you managed to beat them all. That's amazing, man."

The man just laughed in response. "You're still young. You can be stronger like me. Better get going now."

"Yeah, better. Thanks once again…?"

"Ooshima Kyotarou." The man said. "That's my name."

Shin was suddenly surprised. "Ooshima Kyotarou?" he repeated. Sheee. No wonder you're that strong. You're a yakuza!"

Kyou just laughed. "Okay. That's enough. See you some other time…?"

"Shin. Shin Sawada."

Kyou was startled. "Shin? Really? Wow. You have the same name as my kid. Shin. A nice name, boy." Kyou tapped Shin's back and left him there.


	21. ai ichikawa's the key

Chapter 21

Shin was still bothered on knowing his real parents so he stayed up late that night to look for any documents there was telling him of his real mother and father. But unfortunately, he found nothing. All he saw were papers of Genjo and Sandra Sawada and nothing else. Shin was disappointed. He almost loosed hope on finding his parents' true identity but he didn't. He's sure that someday he'll find the answer to his question.

* * *

Time flew so fast and the month of December arrived. Christmas was nearing and everyone knew that they would be spending a lot of money this time around. Shin was at the mall that time just finished buying gifts for Natsumi and Maya when he noticed a familiar face bringing a couple of big plastic bags. 

"Hey." He whispered.

"Oi." She said, almost shocked by the voice.

"Christmas shopping, eh, Kumiko?"

"Oh. Yeah. Almost done." She said as she wiped away the sweat on her face.

"Exhausted? Here, let me help you." Shin told her as he gets one of Kumiko's plastic bags.

"Geez, thanks."

"Do you wanna take a sit?" he said while pointing at a bench near them.

"Sure, sure." She said as they went to sit.

"It seems like you'll be giving gifts to a lot of people, huh?" he asked, joking.

"Yeah. You said it. How about you?"

"Here, got something for my aunt and for my sister."

"Oh. What a sweet brother and nephew." Kumiko told him, but a bit disappointed because she was expecting him to give her a gift too.

Shin noticed the sarcastic look of Kumiko and smirked. Of course he wouldn't forget buying her a gift. He wanted it to be special but he still hasn't found something that special to give her. Indeed he must give her something special. Wasn't she the girl he first fell in love with in high school? And maybe until now. He's still not sure about it though. But he feels something unordinary.

The two spent half an hour just sitting there when someone called Kumiko.

"Ojou!" the man said. It was Oohima Kyoutarou.

"Ooshima Kyoutarou? He called you Ojou? He knows you?" Shin asked, confused.

Kumiko was about to lie but it was too late. Kyou already motioned near them.

"You're here too, Ojou?" he asked, without even noticing Shin.

For Shin not to know anything about her background, she just told Kyou that she doesn't know him and she doesn't know what he's talking about. And that made Kyoutarou confused.

"But Ojou… What's happening to you?!"

_Sorry __Kyou__. I'll just explain later. _She thought. "Come on Shin, that man must be crazy." She said as she held his hand and made him stand up. But that only made things worse for Kyoutarou noticed Shin.

"Shin!" he called. "I didn't notice you're also here, m'boy."

Because of that, Kumiko began to be confused like them. Her face flushed super red and asked them if they know each other.

"Yes. Kyoutarou saved my life from some nasty men, y'know." Shin told her.

Kumiko looked at Kyou and he nodded.

"And you also know him? He's your boyfriend?"

The two blushed. "N—no. We're not an item. He's… he's a co-teacher at my school."

After saying that, it seemed like Kyoutarou already noticed what he had done – calling Ojou in front of Shin.

"So you know each other too?" Shin asked.

"Uh… uh…" Kumiko started, thinking of another alibi to say. Good thing her mind's cooperative that time and she thought of a good one right away. "Uh, well, like you… He also saved my life. Three men were harassing me and he's there to beat them for me… Uh, yeah. That's it."

But Shin's a smart ass. He knew that she's lying so he asked her again.

"But he called you Ojou… What does that mean?"

Kumiko was again thinking of a good alibi but it was Kyou who answered this time.

"Well, I just wanted to call her Ojou. That's all."

Shin wasn't convinced. He knew that there's something they were not telling him.

"But why did you deny just a while ago that you know him?"

"Uh…" she said as she faked a smile. "I didn't notice him. I thought he's a madman… Cause he called me ojou!" she told him, faking a laugh this time.

"Oh okay." Shin said, pretending to believe them. But he's not satisfied with what the two told him. Whatever that is, he must know.

After that, Kumiko decided that she shouldn't stay any longer. As much as she wanted to spend that time on the mall with Shin, she couldn't. He might ask her another question or two and she doesn't want to make another lie again.

"Uh, I guess I have to go now, Shin." She said as sweat ran down her face.

"Oh, okay. Bye then." He said as Kumiko made her way out of the mall immediately.

"Uh, Shin, I think I need to go now too. See you." Kyou said. Since Kumiko already said goodbye, of course he already have to go too. And because of that, Shin became more suspicious. He thought of stalking Kumiko but later on decided not to.

_Kumiko__A yakuza?__ What a joke. _He thought with a smile as he continued looking for a gift that he'll give Kumiko. As he walked, he bumped at an old woman. The woman's big bag fell on the floor and Shin helped her get it.

"Oh dear, thank you." She said.

"No problem. It's my fault anyway." He said as he gave her the bag. The woman looked at him for a couple of minutes or so and with a startled look, she asked him if he's Shin Sawada.

"Uh, you… you know me?" he asked her.

"Oh my God! It's you! After so many years, I have finally seen you! Why, look how much you've grown!"

Shin didn't know what to say and just gave her a confused look. The woman laughed and introduced herself to him.

"I'm Ai Ichikawa. Don't you remember me?"

Shin thought for a while if she knows someone named Ai Ichikawa and finally remembered her.

"Mrs. Ichikawa?!" he asked.

"Yes dear, it's me!" she said with a very happy look on her face as she hugged Shin.

Ai Ichikawa was a nun that works at the orphanage where Shin lived before the Sawadas adopted him. She's very close to Shin back then but they didn't get a chance to see each other after he was adopted.

"How are you now?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm happy with my life." He replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear." The nun said.

"How about you?

"Oh, I'm now getting old as you can see but other than that, I am very much okay… By the way, I didn't know you're here in Japan. You migrated in the US right?"

"Yeah. But they already died, my 'rents. And someone took care of us and she brought us, Natsumi and I, back here."

"Oh my. So Mr. and Mrs. Sawada already died?"

"Yes. I am only 11 then, I think." He said.

And because they haven't seen each other for a very long time, they had a talk that lasted for three hours. But sadly, Shin had to say goodbye so Mrs. Ichikawa told him that he's very much welcome to visit the orphanage.

"Sure. I'll visit when I have time." He said. _Great.__ Mrs. Ichikawa may be the key on answering my question. _


	22. miyuki okinawa

**Sorry if it took me a long time to add another chapter. It's just that I'm so busy with school works and whenever I tried continuing this, I just can't. It sucks. Yeah. But finally, here it is – my chapter 22. Have fun. :)**

Chapter 22

After a couple of days, Shin decided to visit the orphanage. Though it has changed a lot, it's still the same old orphanage he once called home. 

"Shin!" Ms. Ichikawa greeted him the moment he stepped inside the orphanage's office.

Shin just smiled back at her and to everybody and looked around the room.

"A lot has changed here." He said.

"Indeed, son." Ms. Ichikawa answered. "I'm so happy that you visited."

"This is just right, don't you think?" he said with a very innocent smile.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" said Ms. Ichikawa and led him outside.

Shin followed and Ms. Ichikawa introduced him to all the children there.

"Kids, this is Shin. He used to live here when he was small but now, I cannot believe that he had already grown-up this big!"

Shin smirked with what the nun has said and greeted all the kids.

He spent all day at the orphanage talking and playing with the orphans and when he got tired, he decided to do his real motives on why he's there.

"Uhm, Miss Ichikawa?" he said.

"Yes, Shin?"

"Can I ask you some things?"

"Yeah, sure. Take a sit." She said as she shoved off the clutter beside her.

"Uhm, can you tell me about… about my real parents?"

The nun was a bit startled upon hearing that but she decided to tell him anyway.

She took out a deep breath first and started.

"Well, of course, you have the right to know this, especially now that you've grown up as a man. Well, I -- I really don't know your father. But I know your mom. It was a rainy day then when an old man, together with a crying lady went here. The man was so harsh-looking, to tell you. And the lady was crying so badly. The woman here was your mom and the old man was your grandfather, her dad."

"_Dad, are you really sure about this? _

"I heard the lady said."

"_Yes, lady! Whether you like it or not, we're going to give that son of yours in this orphanage!"_

"_But dad, please… I'm begging you!"_

"_No! I won't change my mind!"_

"Upon saying that, your grandfather slapped her face."

"What! He did that to her!"

"Yes. But we couldn't do anything. He's so tough and all that. But still, he's your mom's dad. What he wanted then was what he thought was best. "

Shin didn't know what to feel. He's pissed by what he had heard but wanted to calm down to be able to understand everything.

Ms. Ichikawa continued.

"Well, your grandfather didn't change his mind and left you there after some processes. And there it was until Mr. and Mrs. Sawada adopted you together with Natsumi."

"_So, who among them do you want to adopt?" Ms. Ichikawa asked._

"_Well, we actually want that kid. He seems to be really responsible and industrious." The man pointed at Shin._

"_Oh, that kid? Yes. He is indeed a very industrious kid." The nun assured to them._

"_Very well. I want him. And… my wife here also wants a girl –"_

"_A girl?"_

"_Yes, please. I really want to have a daughter badly." The woman told her._

"_Ok then…" Ms. Ichikawa told the couple._

_A cute little girl then passed by their way and the woman found her so lovely._

"_Hun…" she said to her husband. "That girl's so cute. Why not take her?"_

"_That girl?" Ms. Ichikawa asked the excited woman. "That is Natsumi. Would you like to take her?"_

_The woman's eyes brightened and she called the small girl._

"_Hi Natsumi." She greeted._

"_Hi." The girl replied while looking on the ground._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine…"_

_Ms. Ichikawa smiled. "Natsumi is such a shy kid."_

"_But she's really cute."_

"_And intelligent all the same."_

"_Ok then. We're going to adopt that young lad there and this little Natsumi here." The man told Ms. Ichikawa._

"So after a lot of processes once more, there they go."

Shin didn't react for a couple of minutes and then asked the nun if she could tell her mother's name.

"Your mother has a very lovely name, my boy. Miyuki… Miyuki Okinawa."

Shin's eyes widened.

"Why, my boy? What's wrong?"

"Uh, Okinawa?"

"Yes, Okinawa."

"My aunt… the one who's taking care of us now… her name's Maya Okinawa."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wonder if they know each other."

"Then why not ask her?"

Shin stood up. "I'll better get going." He said. "Thank you, Miss Ichikawa."

"No problem. Come back anytime you want."

Shin left the orphanage and headed home.

"My real mom and aunt Maya… could they be… could they be… sisters or something?"


	23. i'm shin, your son

Chapter 23

As Shin opened the door of his apartment, he immediately saw Maya sitting on the sofa while reading a newspaper. The woman waved at him and he waved back as he sat next to her.

"Where have you been?" Maya asked the lad.

"Orphanage." He answered.

"You went to an orphanage? What did you do there?"

Shin's eyes wandered around the room. The room looks so empty, just like what he's feeling at the moment.

"It's the orphanage… it's the orphanage where my real mom left me."

Maya turned the newspaper into the next page and heaved a sigh. "So, what did you find out?"

"Aunt… Do you know someone named Miyuki Okinawa?"

Upon hearing the name, Maya looked at Shin as her eyes widened in surprise. "What… did… you say?"

"Do you know someone named Miyuki Okinawa?"

After Shin repeated the name, he noticed that Maya was already into tears.

"Aunt? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Miyuki, Shin, is my sister."

Shin was dumbfounded and didn't know what to react.

"Why Shin? What's with her? IS she…?"

Shin nodded. "She is my mom."

"So, we're really related huh? You really are my nephew and I'm really is your aunt?" Maya told him.

The two of them were now both shaking and weren't able to talk. Afterwards, Shin remembered the time when they were at the restaurant. Maya told them that the one who really died was her twin, and now, he had found out that the twin she's talking about was his mom…

"Dad didn't like your father, Shin. What he wanted for Miyuki was someone from a wealthy family. Well, your father comes from a rich family too but… he is… he is a yakuza…"

"A what?!"

"A yakuza, Shin, a yakuza. Your father's a yakuza that's why dad didn't want him for Miyuki."

"A yakuza?" Shin asked himself. Suddenly, his memory went back to the time when he first met Ooshima Kyoutarou. He then remembered what the man told him -- _Shin? Really? Wow. You have the same name as my kid. Shin. A nice name, boy._

"If my dad's a yakuza… and Shin's the name of Ooshima Kyoutarou's son… could it be… could it be –"

"Did the nun tell you the name of your father?"

Shin shook his head while looking at his aunt, hoping that she knows the name.

"Ooshima Kyoutarou is the name, Shin."

He was shocked to know that what he was expecting was right. "Ooshima Kyoutarou..." he repeated. "No wonder he told me that I have the same name as his son…"

After saying that, he immediately stood up and went out.

"Shin! Where are you going?" Maya shouted.

"I'll go find him."

"But where?"

Shin just shrugged and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the home of the Kuroda Clan, Kumiko was busy checking papers of her students when Kyou sat beside her.

"How's everything going?"

Kumiko sighed. "Everything's in a total mess."

"Don't worry, kid. Everything will be in its place again… you just have to wait." He said as he tapped Kumiko's head. "Oh and yeah… why did I call you 'kid'? Stupid me! Kumiko is a woman already!"

"However, for Ooshima Kyoutarou, I'll always be a kid forever." She said, smiling.

* * *

Shin was driving on his car hoping that he'll find the place where Kyoutaro lives. He was already driving for an hour and he still haven't got any idea on where he could find Kyou. He went on driving until he saw a house that looks like a house of a yakuza. Shin drove near the house and on the gate, Kuroda_ Clan_ was written.

_Kuroda Clan…_ he whispered to himself. "This is it." Without second thought, he rang the doorbell.

* * *

"Wow Tetsu. This okonomiyaki tastes good, huh?" Kumiko said.

It was already past 8 that night and the members of the Kuroda clan were already having their dinner. Minutes have past when the doorbell rang.

"A visitor at this time of the night? Who could that be?" Ryuichiro Kuroda asked.

"I'll go get it!" Kumiko said.

Kumiko went outside the house to see who the visitor was. When she opened the door, she was shocked when it was Shin that she saw.

"Shi—Shin?"

At the same time, Shin was also shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I—I…" Kumiko couldn't think of anything to say and she's already sweating.

"Are you one of them?" Shin asked seriously.

"No—no! Of course not!" she denied.

"Then why are you here?"

Before Kumiko could answer anything, she heard Kyou coming.

"Ojou? Who is –" and before he could even finish what he is saying, he saw Shin standing outside their gate.

"Shin?"

Shin looked at Kyou and then at Kumiko. Kumiko and Kyou exchanged confused looks.

"What are you doing here?" Shin asked Kumiko while both Kumiko and Kyou asked him the same thing.

"Kumiko, Kyou… is there something wrong?" it was Ryuichiro Kuroda's voice that's heard this time. "Who's our visitor? Why don't you take him or her inside?"

"Yes boss." Kyou said. "Come on, let's talk inside."

The two led Shin inside their house and introduced him to everyone. Ryuichiro Kuroda made him sit in the living room and then asked him his purpose on why he's there.

"I—I've found out something about my real identity and it have something to do with you, Ooshima Kyoutarou."

Everyone was surprised and confused but they let Shin continue.

"I was also surprised after hearing this… but… I've wanted to hear from my real father since then… and now that I've found out the truth…"

From the look of everyone's face, it looked like they already know what he's talking about.

"Ooshima Kyoutarou… I'm Shin…" he said and then took a deep breath. "I'm your son from Miyuki Okinawa."

Kyou didn't remove his eyes from Shin. "Shin? Miyuki's son? My son?"

"Yes… dad." Said Shin, already crying.


	24. christmas eve

Chapter 24

Everyone was in great shock after hearing what Shin had said. No one in the room uttered a sound. They were just looking at each other with confused looks. After a while, Kyou moved forward to Shin and embraced him.

"I couldn't sleep every night, thinking about my son… and every time I wake up, I feel so empty. Now, I couldn't believe it's you… the last time I saw you… you were still a very small kid… look how much you've grown…" he said as he looked at Shin with teary eyes.

That evening, the room was filled with joy. Who would've thought that the tough Ooshima Kyutarou would act like that? It was just that evening when after long years of waiting, he had finally found his son.

No words could describe how happy Shin was now that he had finally reunited with his father. Even though it would be impossible for them to be with Miyuki, they knew that wherever she was, she's happy.

* * *

Afterwards, Shin already said to goodbye to everyone and it was Kumiko who lead him at the gate.

"So…" Shin started to talk.

"So what?"

"You need to explain to me something, Kumiko-san." He said with an impish grin.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Tell me, why did you choose to be a teacher?"

"Because I want to." She said with a smile.

It was Shin who raised an eyebrow this time but didn't answer back. Then suddenly, he remembered one thing.

"So, this is the reason why you don't want me to take you home. Because you don't want me to find out your real identity."

"Yes, now you've got that right. It's my passion to teach so I'd better leave my real identity hidden. Right? Right?" Kumiko said as she poked Shin's face.

"Ow!" he said. "That hurts!"

The two burst into laughter until Shin finally said goodbye.

* * *

The 24th of December came and everyone was so busy. Shin and Natsumi went with Maya at the grocery store to buy something for the Christmas Eve. Maya and Natsumi were so enthusiastic about it while Shin was just acting so cool.

"Hey, Shin." Natsumi said while tagging Shin's sleeves.

"What?"

"Where are you going to spend Christmas? In your house? Or with your father?"

"I don't know. Guess I could spend the night with you and stay there tomorrow?"

"Why, I think that would be better." Maya said as she butted in.

The three continued shopping for food until Shin saw someone unexpectedly.

"Hayato's here." He said.

Maya immediately looked to where Shin's pointing at and there she saw her son. Maya sighed as she put a big pack of pizza sauce on their cart.

"Hey aunt, why don't you talk to him?" Natsumi asked with eyes filled with concern.

Maya sighed once again, a sign that she's close to quitting.

"I don't know, it seems like he really doesn't want to accept me. Maybe I should already give up?"

They were quiet for a while and then all of a sudden, Shin spoke.

"No you won't. Don't ever give up Oba-san." He said as he walked towards Hayato's direction. When he got there, he immediately punched Hayato on his face. Everybody was taken aback. The women shrieked as the guards came rushing near them.

"What's happening here?" one of the guards asked.

Maya and Natsumi draw near them while Shin and Hayato were looking at each other with angry faces.

"Shin! What are you trying to do?!" Maya asked Shin angrily.

"I'm just trying to teach this guy a lesson!" Shin reasoned out.

"If you have any problems with each other," the other guard said, "Don't make a fight here!"



"Yes,yes, we're sorry." Maya apologized. "Shin, let's go."

"No, we wouldn't. We'll stay here until this guy realizes how much pain you're going through." Shin said, so mad that he could already burst.

"I'm going through a lot of pain too you know." Hayato said, teasing as he turned his back from them.

Shin was really mad. He wanted to follow Hayato and hit him again but Maya stopped him.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. Everything's my fault anyway."

* * *

After going to the grocery, Shin visited Kumiko at their house.

"Got a problem?" Kumiko asked as she sat beside Shin.

"Hayato."

"So, he still doesn't want to talk to your aunt?"

"Yeah. He's such a very stubborn kid. But you see, Kumiko, Oba-san needs him badly. She needs Hayato."

Kumiko twirled her hair. "Hayato needs her too. It's just that, he's not ready to accept it."

"But how long will it take for him to accept the fact that his mother is still alive?"

Kumiko wiped her eyeglass this time and sighed. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait."

Shin stood up. "Wait? How long do we have to wait?!"

Kumiko tried to calm him down. "Take it easy. Sooner or later, Hayato will be ready, so chill." She said with a smile.

* * *

The Kuroda Clan asked Shin to have dinner with them but Shin refused.

"Sorry, but I already promised my aunt and sister that I'll have dinner with them. Be back tomorrow so see ya!"

So, as promised, Shin had his Christmas dinner on his apartment with his sister and aunt. The three were having the time of their life when someone knocked on the door.



"I'll go get it." Shin told them. He then stood up and opened the door. There he saw Hayato standing. "What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

"I need to talk to her."

Shin lead him at the dining room as he and Natsume left Hayato and Maya there.

"So, how come you're here?" Maya asked the lad.

"As I've said, I've been through a lot of pain having to grow without my real parents at my side. I may be with my foster parents, but… it's really different with your real family beside you. I've been tricked that you are already dead when in fact you're not… can you imagine how hard is that?" Hayato was already holding back his tears. He paused for a while and then continued what he was saying.

"But you know what? I'm glad. I'm glad to find out that you are still alive. I'm glad to know that finally, I'll be able to be with my mother."

"I'm glad to be with you too, son." Maya said as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"You don't have to cry." Hayato told her as he finally wore a smile on his face.

Maya noticed that and asked him, "Is that a smile on your face?"

"Yes, of course."

With that, Maya went closer to him and hugged him real tight.

Shin and Natsumi then appeared from nowhere and shouted _Merry Christmas_ at the two of them.

The three continued eating as Hayato ate together with them.

That night was a blast. Not just because they had a lot of delicious food but because this time, it was Maya and Hayato who was reunited once more.


	25. it all started just like that

Chapter 25

Days passed and it seemed that everything was in the right place again. Smiles can already be found in everyone's faces and teardrops were never seen anymore.

Kumiko and Shin were sitting on the Kuroda Clan rooftop. The moon that night was brighter than ever illuminating the star-blanketed sky. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing as they felt the cool breeze touched their skin.

"Remember the first time we met?" Shin started the conversation.

"Yes! I can still remember that clearly! You didn't watch where you're going and so we bumped each other! That really hurts you know!" Kumiko answered.

"It's not me who's careless! It's you!" Shin defended.

"Oh whatever. All I know is that from that day on, I started hating you, red-head."

"And I started hating you too!"

"Yeah, yeah. But hey! Who would've thought that we would be this close?"

"We became close because of that darn Social project."

"Yes! That darn Social project! But Natsumi had been a really great help. Thanks to her."

"Indeed."

The two stopped talking for a while and just gazed at the stars above.

"The stars are lovely tonight. They seem to be playing in the sky." Kumiko said, astounded.

On the spur of the moment, both saw a shooting star.

_A shooting star! _Kumiko whispered to herself, excitedly. She was about to make a wish when she heard Shin making his.

"I wish to be with the girl I love." He said.

She was surprised. She had never heard Shin talk about girls or anything about love and then that moment, he just did.

"Hmm… Then who is that girl, huh? You never mentioned anything about her."

Shin looked at her with a sticky gaze. "You don't have to know." He said.

"But I want to!" she insisted.



Shin continued his sticky gaze and began to lean forward. Kumiko felt uneasy because she could already sense what Shin wanted to do to her.

"He –he—hey! Are you sick? What are you going to do?" she said with a very nervous voice.

Shin smirked and removed a dry leaf on Kumiko's hair. "What are you thinking, baka! I'm just trying to remove this leaf on your hair! Why? You thought I'm going to kiss you? Ha! You wish! Not in my wildest dream!" He said with a laugh.

He then noticed that Kumiko pouted.

"But I can really do it if you want." Shin told her with a mischievous smile this time.

"No thanks." She said but it was too late. Shin already pressed his lips against hers. Kumiko didn't know what to do. She wanted to let go but at the same time, she also wanted it to continue. Both closed their eyes as the kiss deepened. It was very passionate and real.

When they broke apart, Shin apologized instantly.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"No, you don't have to be so –"

"I love you Kumiko." He said without letting her finish what she was saying.

Kumiko was shocked and didn't know what to say. She just faked a laugh and told him not to joke like that.

"But I'm serious." He said. "I really love you. But then, you – you don't have to believe me."

"I believe in you." She said in a serious tone of voice.

And for the second time, Shin again planted a kiss on Kumiko's lips.

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Wow, you look so beautiful today, Kumiko."

"Thank you, ojisan."

It was a warm spring day and Kumiko was getting ready for her wedding. Everyone in the Kuroda household was very happy for their ojou. Wakamatsu, Minoru and even Tetsu wished her all the best and were all so excited about it. Ryuichiro Kuroda looked so sad but he told them that he's okay and he just couldn't believe that her granddaughter was already going to be a bride.



Around four in the afternoon, a lot of visitors were already there. Maya and Natsumi were there and were sitting at the front seats and from the look in their eyes, it's pretty obvious that they were very thrilled. Hayato was there too and he was seated beside Kyoutarou who was very proud of his ojou and his son. People from other clan were invited as well. Maya, Natsumi, and Hayato were not used to being around with those kinds of people but they didn't mind.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the wedding ceremony started. Kumiko, who was wearing her shiro-maku attire – the traditional white Japanese wedding kimono, entered from the left side of the shrine while Shin, who was wearing a combination of a montsuki kimono and a short haori overcoat with pleated hakama pants, entered from the right side.

The Shinto priest first purified the couple. Afterwards, the two recited their wedding vows and then they drank sake.

Later on, they made their way at the reception and had their dinner.

As a gift, Ryuichiro Kuroda gave the two plane tickets to Paris.

"Pa –Paris?" Kumiko said, shocked.

"Yes, dear. Plane tickets to Paris. I want you to spend your honeymoon there."

"Bu – but –"

"No more buts." Ryuichiro Kuroda said. He then turned to Shin and whispered with a teasing smile. "I want you to bring me good news as you go back here."

"Good news?" Shin asked, confused.

"You know, good news, like me having a great grandson…"

"Great grandson?" the two asked as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, a great grandson." He repeated as he walked away from them, laughing.

* * *

After three days, the couple arrived in Paris. They spent three weeks in there and visited the Louvre, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Eiffel Tower, and many more.

"Wow! This is the best!" Kumiko shouted from the window of their hotel room.

"Yes,yes, indeed." Shin agreed as he put his arms around Kumiko's waist.

"Oh Kumiko, I love you." He whispered to her as he trailing kisses on her ear down to her neck.



"I love you too, Shin." She replied.

Shin leaned her against the wall and kissed her lips and nuzzled her neck once more.

"Promise me that you'll be mine forever." He told her.

"Of course. I love you Shin and I will never leave you. I'll be with you for the rest of my life."

"Same here." He said as he gave her a wink.

Suddenly, Kumiko's face became dreamy.

"We met each other because of the student exchange program back then. We became friends but we were separated. And then you applied at Kurogin and we became co-teachers. And now, who would've thought that from that simple beginning, everything will end this way?"

"Yeah. It all started just like that. And then now…" Shin's voice faded as he gave her a sweet, intoxicating kiss.

**THE END.**

* * *

Finally! Finally I am done with this story!

Thank you for all the people who read and reviewed and also, to those who helped.

I really appreciate everything.

Kyaa! Really, I couldn't believe I'm done. After doing this for a year, here it goes.

I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
